Familiars
by EmieSmith
Summary: The moments between a father and son from the day Bruce decided to adopt Richard.   Rated T for swearing and violence. RECESSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. The Beginning Part I

The Beginning Part I

Summary: The moments between a father and son from the day Bruce decided to adopt Richard. Rated T for swearing a violence.

Author Note: I did the best I could on research and found quite a lot of information about the origins of Batman and Robin. So, it said that Robin, the youngest child of a family of acrobats, witnessed his parent's death which was performed by a Mafia Boss. I found that it said he was ten when this happened, but that would mean he had only been with Bat Man for three years. So, I'm going to notch that down five years to when he was five. I guess because of that you can consider the story a bit AU.

Warning: Swearing, violence.

.oOo.

_What was this strange man doing to Mom and Dad's stuff? _Dick thought to himself while he peered into the acrobatic tent where his parents worked. At his age of five, he had been being watched by Larry, the circus clown, while his parents were in the back getting ready for the show tonight. To his luck, he was able to slip away from the jokester to wish his parents a good performance or something along those lines.

He hadn't expected to see a strange man in their tent tampering with the trapeze equipment, though. At the same time, Dick was use to seeing odd men in and out of the circus for the guy who ran it was constantly hiring new workers to bet jobs done. As far as Richard was concerned, this was just another one of those men.

Juvenile hands let go of the tarp that made up the small tent. When Dick turned, he almost immediately ran into the body of a brightly dressed person with funny makeup. Oh, he knew he was going to get it.

"Gah," Larry explained, grabbing the boy's hand gently but firm. "Dick, you can't keep running off like that! This is a big place boy, you can easily get lost."

"I jess wunted to tell Mama and Papa to have a nice show," Dick explained to Larry, hoping the man would let him get off easily this time like he always did. "But they were 'dere."

He watched the big man sigh and he led Richard toward the main tent. They were of course going in the back way where all the performers and custom designers were. "They already left to the show. Honestly, Dick. If you keep running off like this, I will have to tie you to one of the elephants and leave you there. At least that way I will always know where you are."

"I get out," Dick stated rather bluntly. The sad thing was that Larry was almost certain the boy would. Either it was with vague skill in bending and twisting or perhaps the boy just had luck on his side.

"I know," Larry confessed outwardly. "Now hurry up, your parents get on in less than five. You still want to watch them right?"

Dick nodded. He had seen his parents perform the same routine thousands of times and each time it was more and more impressive. Most boys his aged dreamed to become astronauts or super heroes, but not he. He couldn't wait to be up there, in front of all those people, doing the same forms as his parents.

He stole one more glance behind him. He could see that from the tent, workers were rushing out with the equipment that they needed for the show. Dick wondered why it wasn't up yet but didn't focus too much on it.

Soon enough, Dick was standing from the side lines of the performing platform. He made sure to stand more to the side so that the audience could not see him and that the upcoming performers would be able to get out there without disturbance from him.

He could see his parents, both dressed in wild skin tight clothing, standing at what Dick thought to be, thousands of feet of the ground. He could have sworn he was his mother look at him and give him a slight smile which made Richard feel good.

It wasn't long until the Ring Master announced John and Mary the Magnificent Flying Acrobats to the roaring audience.

With two synchronized leaps into the sky, he watched his parents reach for the bars. They swung back and worth! They flipped, they turned, they swopped, and they caught! The crowd loved them and they loved the crowd.

Almost as quickly as the slow began, it ended with a loud "_Snap_"! The audience gasped as the two bodies hurled toward the ground. Dick wasn't quick enough to respond to what had happened and by the time he caught up two skulls were cracked against the pavement. Their falls were not caught by a net; no one thought they needed one.

Red liquid pooled under nether their bodies almost as quickly as Dick was running toward the limp bodies on the ground. He could recall screaming their names, which was most likely not heard over the sound of terrified people.

The crowd was quickly ushered out of the tent. It emptied surprisingly quickly despite the chaos. To Dick, however, it was hours and years until he was pulled away from the bodies by one of the few police officers at the event.

The blood of his very parents, the two who gave life to him, stained Richard's hands and where soaked into his pant legs from where he was kneeling. He screamed, cried and demanded to be let go. Words he was not even aware he knew escaped his mouth as the profanities tainted the air.

.oOo.

It wasn't surprising that after Dick had got quickly cleaned up and changed that he was able to slip away. Get by the police was simple but getting into the tent where he had last seen his parents alive was harder. Eventually, I got in without being detected.

He crouched behind some trunks which gave him a clear view of his parent's bodies. Well, the sheet covered corpse. There was the quiet talking of police officer and that snapping sound that a camera makes when pictures are being taken.

The Media had blown up with the news hit the public area. Reports from all new station of Gotham City had arrived in their fancy news vehicle with satellites on them and huge video cameras. The death of his parents didn't seem to be what was dragging people to the crime scene, however, rather than the weird looking man dressed in black. He had a cape and a funny hat that looked like they sort of have cat ears to Dick.

He had heard about _him._ He had heard about Batman.

Dick crawled closer, still behind the trucks of costumes. He could see Batman more clearly now. He was a buff man and the font of his outfit had a black bat. Richard would have normally been in aw if it wasn't for the fact; the reason he was there was for his parents.

His _poor _parents. Dick wondered if they were cold. He hoped they were alive and his was just a terrible dream the resulted in him eating to many carnival churros that day. His parents were actually very much safe and he was very much in his bed.

It wasn't until Dick stood up and smacked his head on something above him was he pulled out of his make believe, hopeful world. Luckily, none of the officers and Detectives seemed to notice the sound on his forehead hitting another object of mass or the small whimpering sounds he made soon after while he held his head in his palms.

_If mom was her-_, Dick found himself cutting his thoughts short. It had happened so soon, so recent. It sounded weird to him for he had never referred to his parents in past tense like he hadn't seen them for a while or that he had lost them permanently.

He looked up back toward his parents through blurry eyes from the pain, but what he saw made Dick's heart stop. Two icy black eyes were looking at him through the crack that he too was looking at him. Richard knew that this hadn't been a coincidence and Batman had not just been looking in his direction for the hell of it.

No, he knew Batman could see him.

.oOo.

Updates are like the weather here is Southern California; random and unpredictable! So, I will try to get up the second part of this "chapter" before the end next week. You know? To be honest, I do not know in the least how I am going to write Batman! I am so nervous that I will screw up his personality! Which might be a reason the next update with be a bit…Slower? I want to get it just right! I'm sure his alter ego, Bruce Wayne, would be a lot easier to write. (Feel free to offer your assistance on helping me capture his personality. Any tips? Ideas?)

Also, in the comic, Robin calls Batman, Bruce. I personally like Dad better but I want to know what you all think. I'd like to stay as close to the original way as possible but this story is sort of all about family, so I would also like the catch the perfectly!

Sorry, I'll stop rambling! Tell me what you think! (If there are any mistakes, I am sorry. It is almost two in the morning!)


	2. The Beginning Part II

The Beginning Part II

Author's note: Well Gee! I never thought that ya'll would like this so much! Thank you for the lovely comments and adding this to your alert/favorites! Also, special thanks to SnowAngle116 who went up and beyond on helping me with trying to capture Batman/Bruce's personality. I hope I did not disappoint you! Orz!

Also, I have decided to have Dick call Bruce, Bruce because he is his Ward (like most of you pointed out to me, thank you!). However, I am not going to change the summary that says "Son" and "Father" because… I don't know, just because.

Disclaimer: I own nothing rather than this very cliché plot!

.oOo.

Dick looked at the man like he had never seen anything like him before. Then again, he hadn't. He knew of the man and what he did for the city his circus had been in for the past week or two, but not him. Dick wondered if anyone did.

It would change. Everything would change. Dick was fully aware of this.

.oOo.

Circus funerals were different than most. They were not sad and one could often hear the laughter of other surrounding them. Bright clothing of yellows, greens, reds, and blues could be seen from what Dick thought to be miles away. However, despite the cheerful atmosphere, Dick could not smile because he could_ not_ smile.

It scared Dick to think of his parents as a fatality. Most thought it was simply just an accident like most circus deaths were; until someone saw that the ropes that been tampered with in a way that the slightest weight would cause them to snap eventually. It could have happened to anyone, why his parents?

Richard had stayed with Larry for the first four days after the deaths of his parents. It wasn't until the fourth day until the legal office, or whatever they had called them, came to take Dick and made him stay is a weird house with a lot of other kids who didn't have parents anymore either and some who never had any. They explained to him that this would be his home until someone would adopt him, which meant make them his kid. Or, at least that was how Dick remembered it.

Luckily, they allowed him to attend his parent's funeral. "Larry," Dick looked up the man who looked so much different without his costume. "Why hasn't any body from the circus ab…ab…aboptet me?"

"Adopted?" Larry asked and Dick nodded. "It is not that easy Dick, there is a lot of work the circus would have to do to for any of us to adopt you. Besides, Child Service made it rather clear that the circus _'isn't a place to raise a child'_."

"What do they know?" Dick pouted.

Larry shrugged. "Nothin' kid. We'll make sure that you find someone wonderful for you Dick, I promise."

It angered Dick to think that they had given up on him so quickly on him. There had to be a way that they could have taken him. He hated the Orphanage very much; it was dark and smelled like mold. Dick was perplexed how that could have even been legal.

"Excuse me, sirs." A British accent that appeared to be watered down with drew the attention of both Larry and Dicks. Behind them stood an average height man with rather fancy attire, his gray hair was balding at the top of his head which made Dick giggle silently.

"What do you want?" Larry asked a lot harsher than he expected. Larry's eyes slowly drifted from the man to the other man who stood a good five feet away from him. Larry gaped trying to find words that appeared to have abandoned him.

Even a traveler such as himself knew who this man was. Bruce Wayne, the billionaire, was known from every corner of The United States and then some. Larry was no exception. To Dick, the clown looked torn between wanting to cry perhaps even bow to going straight up to the man and kissing his shoes. Luckily, for the sake of Richard, he stood put.

Dick followed Larry's eyes to the Billionaire as well, though, the knowledge of who this man was had yet to reach the young boys ears. Larry seemed to know him however, so it was okay that he was here. Dick wondered if he knew his parents are well and why he had yet to meet the man.

Something struck Dick as odd, however. It was the way the men who presented themselves dressed. Everyone Dick knew always dressed like circus performers because they _were_ circus performers, and when they were not on the job, they dressed like retro hippies on LSD. Yet, these individuals wore suits that seemed unusually clean and perhaps even pressed.

Since Larry did not seem to be saying anything anytime soon, Dick spoke up, "You…know my parents?"

Larry went to silence him but soon saw the innocence of the question and let it hang in the air. It was, in fact, in the air it stayed as Mister Wayne looked at Dick almost as if he was memorizing him. Seconds past and the man, whose eyes looked suspiciously familiar, spoke.

"No, not personally," Dick almost jumped at the voice. While the man's voice was in fact very deep, Richard somehow expected it to be deeper, perhaps even threatening. He wanted it to match the man's face, the man's gestures, but it didn't. Instead his voice was rather…kind?

"But," He continued. "Who hasn't heard of the Flying Grayson's?"

If Dick was older the situation might have struck him a bit_ odd. _A mysterious man coming up to him at his parent's funeral and dressed in what appeared to be extremely expensive attire with another man that could easily be guessed to be some sort of worker for the man. Perhaps a housekeeper. And yet, Dick was only focused on the fact that the man practically gave him a compliment. Well, more like his parents but he was the only Grayson left, so he figured he'd take it on their behalf.

"No one!" Dick said in a prideful tone which made the balding man sneer slightly but cover it up quickly. "'Eryone knows about us…"

Dick paused to consider what he had just said.

_Us_? He thought. There surely were no more _us _in Dick's world just _him_. At least not anymore. It was Richard (Dick) Grayson now. Just him. Surely one would think that something as terrible as this would have hit the boy several days previous to today, but for Dick that was not the case. So now, several hours after the incident: it hit him like a pound of bricks.

Dick looked at Larry, no longer wanting to talk to the men. Honestly, no longer wanting to even talk to Larry. He felt like his stomach was turning and twisting like a rag being rung out to dry. It sickened him, _he _sickened him.

"Let's go," Dick mumbled which seemed to draw Larry's attention back to reality. He raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Sir," the British man spoke up. "Please, before you depart, Mister Wayne would like to have a work with this child's adoption agency—," He was cut short by the man behind him. Once again, Dick grew slightly disappointed by the man's voice and when he went to look at him once more their eyes met.

Déjà vu hit Dick. He had seen those eyes before, or at least he thinks he has.

"Thank you Alfred," Mister Wayne spoke over. "I can take it from here."

Larry looked over his shoulders. He was surprised no one had spotted them. This particularly seemed odd to him. Usually an important man such as Bruce Wayne would have people swarming around him demanding a picture, a few questions asked, and of course, loans. Why was this not the case?

"Shall we get the point?" He asked in a rather gingerly tone that was still coated with power as if he wanted to reassure his position of power to not only Larry but he himself.

"I would like to become the legal guardian of this boy here."

.oOo.

I am SO sorry if I failed terribly at this. I really am. I noticed how it was weird that no one was like, "OMIGOSH ITZ EZ BRUCE WAYNEZ," so I decided to make it so that the characters too were a bit suspicious. I hope that is okay. Once again, I am sorry about spelling mistakes; I always seem to write these around the same time in the morning which is probably not a good thing.

Also, this story** isn't** going to be put together in a traditional story pattern that follows a story line rather than a scattered one. So we will have this one when he is five and perhaps the next one will be when he is eleven, then one when he is six. Practically like drabbles (sorta) with the same story line and plot. I hope that, that does not bother you. And if it does bother you: It's not like I am not doing this for my health.

All in all, I hope you liked this second half of this. I hope I did okay. Sorry it is a bit short.


	3. Curiosity

Curiosity  
Author's Note: Woot! Two chapters right after one other. You all will love me in the beginning of this story. I'll update every other day but as time slowly drags on, I will update less and less. Am I the only one that has noticed that the authors here on FF find it hard to continue a story after the 4th or 5th chapter? I've done it so many times; I hope this story does not turn into one of them! I loss interest quicker without reviews. Hint. Hint.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. I just wish I did.

.oOo.

"I wasn't doing it, I swear!" Dick pleaded to his butler who had picked him up early from school by the request of his employer, Bruce Wayne. "I was just holding if for a friend, I hadn't even touched it! You believe me, right Alfred?"

"Master Dick," Alfred stated keeping his eyes on the road to be sure to keep himself as well as the young master safe from harm. "It is not my place to say, however, did you honestly think that Master Wayne would not find out about this?"

"How did he even find it?" Dick murmured already knowing the answer. Surely it was not Bruce who had found the gram of Marijuana which he had hided in the sole of his street shoes. No, Bruce would not be poking around his room that closely, it at all, to notice something like that. Alfred was obviously the one who had uncovered the drugs while cleaning or something and had reported it to Bruce.

"It is not my place Master Dick," Alfred stated again.

Dick groaned, mentally kicking himself in the ass. He should have told his mate that he couldn't take it, even if it was just for the week. He wondered if Bruce was going to believe him when he said that it was not his and that he'd never touch the stuff normally. The billionaire would most likely issue some sort of drug test on him which scared Dick even though he knew he was innocent.

The rest of the trip was quiet and uncomfortable which Dick felt anxious to get back to the mansion. The feeling was not brought upon him due to excitement to see his guardian, however. No, he was most likely to rip the last Grayson's head off and keep it on his desk as a souvenir. He wanted to get back so that he could plead with the man, beg him to let him get off easy, and promise him that he would no longer do anything like this again.

Once they reached the mansion, Dick exited the car not wanting to wait for Alfred to go around and open the door. He had better things to worry about, bigger things to pursue. He looked up at the large building, waited a second, and walked forward only imagining what sort of things lay ahead before him behind the door.

"Master Dick," Alfred spoke up and Dick turned towards him. "Master Wayne is in this West Wing office, would you like assistance?"

"No thank you Alfred," Dick tried to hide his fear and anger as he spoke to the man. The only reason he was in this mess was most likely caused by the man that stood before him. He turned away and finally walked into the house making his way toward the West Wing.

Dick was torn between walking extremely slowly toward Bruce, dragging out all possible freedom he had left or if he should possibly increase his speed toward the man and hit the explosion head on. Once he reached the door he paused at stared at it. He wanted to knock but could not bring himself to do so.

Dick was a good kid; he had always been a good kid and rarely ever stepped out of line. He hoped Bruce would take that into consideration when punishing him. He _was _Robin after all; he knew the issues that drugs brought to Gotham city. The recent drug war Batman had stopped was a good wake up call for the curious fifteen-year-old. Yet, he still agreed to take the stuff.

"Come in," the familiar voice of Bruce spoke from behind the door. Of course he knew Dick was there. Honestly speaking, Richard was not at the least surprised. When Dick was younger, Bruce had been able to convince him that he has a sixth sense that enabled him to do things like detect when he was close or had done something wrong. Later, however, Dick discovered that man actually was just using well hidden cameras.

Dick sighed heavily before entering the rarely visited office. Bruce was sitting at his desk, back turned to him in the spinning car so that he was looking out the window towards Gotham city. On the desk was a small bag that Dick knew instantly to be the Marijuana.

"Sit down." Dick obeyed his guardian and sat across from him. The only thing that protected him from possible rage was a piece of Cherry Wood furniture that separated him from Bruce.

"Bruce, I can explain," Dick began more pleadingly above all else. "I was-."

"Save it." Bruce spoke, turning in his seat slowly which most definitely brought suspense to the already sickening situation. Dick did his best to not meet the man's eyes which he knew would most likely be filled with anger, and worse, disappointment.

"Dick," Bruce's voice came out less raged than Richard expected but rather understanding or concerned. It was obvious, however, he was angry. "Why does a fifteen-year-old boy even have this sort of thing?"

Dick could only bring himself to shrug slightly, the situation already becoming extremely eerie which crushed down on Dick's slender, strong shoulders. "Look at me when I speak to you."

Dick immediately looked up not wanting to find out what it was the man might do if he did not. He still found himself rather successful on not making eye contact with the man's icy clear blue eyes. Bruce repeated his question, "What does a boy of your age want to do with this?

Dick couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed at the question but did his best to hide it. Bruce wasn't fooled easily though, and raised an eyebrow. "I am not that naïve Bruce… I know about this stuff, I _am_ Robin after all."

Dick was surprised on how rude the comment came out to be. Bruce's slightly surprised expression made it clear that he too, did not expect it. Dick murmured a quick "I'm sorry" to make amends with his guardian and stole a glance to see if the man had forgiven him. Which was an easy task for the man was already blinded with another cause to be too bothered.

"Which disappoints me the most, Dick. Perhaps it was too early for you to become Robin." The words pained Dick in a way he had not thought they could. Would Bruce strip him of his title that easy? Could he? Of course he could, he was Batman after all and the most wealthy man of all Gotham city. He would do whatever he wanted.

"No, no, no," Dick pleaded. "I wasn't doing them! They aren't mine! Please don't make me stop being Robin." Dick wasn't sure what he would do if Bruce disallowed him to be Robin. Other than school, that was the only other things his life revolved around.

Bruce's face grew colder almost instantly. "Then why do you have this Dick?"

"There is a this guy at school Bruce, I am holding it for him. I swear I am not taking it or even thought of taking it," Dick knew that was a lie. Every kid he knew his age thought about taking it and he was no exception. It wasn't peer pressure that made Richard want to, though. It was the want to be a rebel or the adrenalin he would receive knowing that he was doing something illegal. That, however, was everything Batman stood against.

"I swear, take all the drug tests you would like Bruce," Dick was able to gather all the courage he had to, to look into the billionaires eyes. He knew he had to make Bruce believe him and avoiding his gaze only made Dick look more suspicious. "I was raised better than that."

Dick could have sworn he saw Bruce's face soften for a second. "Fine. I'll believe you, but do not let me catch you with something like this again. Do you understand me?"

Relief washed over Dick as he nodded and took that as permission to get up which he did. "I promise. I should have said no to begin with. Sorry Bruce." Dick smirked in hopes to make the atmosphere more bearable.

Bruce nodded and Dick excused himself. Right before he was about to grab the door knob he glanced back to Bruce whose back was turned to him in his chair once more.

"Dick," Bruce spoke again. "What was that boys name? The one who told you to hold this for him."

"J-Jacob Stidmon."

The billionaire nodded once more. "Oh, and one more thing Dick."

"Uh, yeah?"

"You're grounded."

Dick groaned loudly. He should have seen that coming. Bruce was not a man that would let any sort of wrong doing preformed by Richard to go by without punishment even it was something as simple as forgetting to put the toilet seat down and knowing Bruce, his grounding was not going to be fun.

Oh no, Dick would already feel his muscles aching from intense, forced training.

.oOo.

Once again, I'll probable update rapidly in the beginning of this and begin to get slower with the updating as time progresses! Please, help me prevent this from happening and leave me reviews. Tell me how I am doing, if I should watch out for something in the future! Also, feel free to give me prompts for a chapter.

Also, I feel I did somewhat _okay _with Bruce's personality. Sorry if I did not, I did try! I read a crap load of comics and watch a grip of episodes! As for Dick, I found it hard to stay true to his character when it came to personality because there is just so many Robins out there I did not know which one to choose. Though, there is just one Dick, each version seems to be different.

Sorry for typos, I have no beta.


	4. Greif

Greif

Author's note: Oh no! Confusion! I honestly was not planning on updating this until at least Friday because rapid updates make me feel like you feel like I am not putting effort into these. I do not, however, want to leave anyone confused! Once again, **I am not following the traditional story line. Meaning, I will be skipping around years from five-years-old to twenty and perhaps even further. **I am truly sorry I failed to make that clear! Orz

Someone also pointed out that Robin became Batman's sidekick when he was nine-ish making this story none canon. This is very true! I am staying at true to the original story line as I can; however, I did/am making a few changes to better fit my purposes. In other words, this is sort of AU. I am also sorry I did not make that to clear! Haha. I have a nasty habit of assuming everyone understand my motives. Sorry if you do not like that though, but like I said, I am not doing this for my health.

None the less, I hope you all still continue enjoying this story. I will also be supplying his age to you all so that you can better understand what is going on. In this chapter thing, he is** five** again.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

.oOo.

It had been a month since Dick joined the family as Bruce Wayne's ward and things changed drastically, which Dick had expected half heartily. His house became larger, his room became filled to the rim with expensive gifts from varies places, and his soul grew empty.

His missed his parents extremely and not even the riches of the Wayne Industry brought would fill the place where they had stood. Dick wondered if perhaps Mister Wayne thought it would, for every evening, when he came back from some sort of meeting, he had a new gift for him. The very gift he'd give him before once more disappearing into the life of business again, leaving Dick alone.

They were all useless things that he did not need let alone want, of course. Various toys of all colors which made Dick's heart ache for the resembled the outfits from his old life. Obviously Mister Wayne had not meant to do this, but it hurt just the same.

If Dick was told to explain how he felt, he'd confess that he felt empty. That he only had memories he wanted to forget, no sense of self, and… nothing. He was nothing. To Mister Wayne he was but a child under his protection above all else. To Alfred, he was another thing to watch over while "Master Wayne" was out. It wasn't like Mister Wayne watched him when he was home.

He spent most of the time alone, in fact. Walking around his room, looking out of his window towards the hills in the distance and the collection of pollution above Gotham City, reminiscing, and of course, feeling sorry for himself: were the main activities of his day. Rarely did he touch his toys and several still went unopened. There was no point to them after all since they were mostly toys that involved two.

.oOo.

"I almost had him, Alfred!" Batman explained to his butler while removing his utility belt and handing it to him. "From this point on, Zucco is my number one priority."

"Master Wayne," Alfred interrupted to issue his perspective on the situation. "Perhaps your focus should be more on Master Dick rather than Zucco?"

Batman turned towards Alfred. "I am not doing this for myself Alfred. You know that. This kid will feel a lot better knowing that Zucco has been captured and punished for what he had done to his parent."

"Will he really Master Wayne?" Alfred asked, setting the utility belt aside. "You may not remember sir, but perhaps if you tried he could recall how you felt when you were in his position. Zucco can wait; Master Dick needs a friend and the attention of his _father_."

Batman sighed. "They never found who killed my parents Alfred. I will not let Dick experience the feeling that he should have done more." He paused. "And I'm not his fa—"

"Ah, but you are the closest thing he has to one at the moment Master Wayne."

.oOo.

It wasn't until Dick had gotten to the mansion did he get a bed time. His parents never took too much time concerning themselves with that sort of things. They would always tell him that "_If you are hungry, you'll eat. If you are thirsty, you'll drink, and if you're tired, you'll sleep_". This always ended up true, though more than once had he spent the day exhausted from not getting enough slumber the previous night.

Richard knew he was supposed to be in bed but he just wasn't tired. To him, getting use to the 8:30 bedtime was never going to happen and Mister Wayne as well as Alfred were just going to have to get use to the fact his boy was just _not _going to go to bed.

A sharp knock on the door pierced the silence. Dick swirled around to face the direction of the disturbance before bounding toward his bed and climbing it. Being the ignorant child he was, he did pay much attention of the foot racing and creaking of the bed that made it obvious to Bruce that he was awake. As if the cameras were not a good enough indication.

"Dick," Mister Wayne let himself in. "I know you are not asleep."

Dick kept quiet for a few more second before realizing that he wasn't fooling anyone and sitting up slowly looking towards Bruce. "I'm sorry… I…I should be …"

Mister Wayne walked forward towards the bed and sat at the end looking at his ward. The expression he wore has stern and hard like always and his eyes resembles icy cool lakes. Despite this, however, Dick could see the shadow of empathy. "No, I should be apologizing Dick. I know you feel like I am ignoring you but that is not the case. My job just keeps me busy. You're too young to understand."

Dick flustered toward his guardian. Even though he was young and half of the things Mister Wayne had just said did not make too much sense; he was angry that he accused him of being _too young. _Dick had done far more dangerous things than this man! At his extreme young age he had been suspended 30 feet in the air without a net: with his parents help of course.

"I get it!" Dick protested, pulling the blanket up a bit more over him. "Y'u're. 'Tis okay Mister Wayne."

"That is not the reason Dick," Bruce retaliated, keeping his face calm none the less. "You are too young to understand. Anyway, I weaseled my way out of work for the rest on the week. Didn't you mention that your birthday was coming up?"

"Not my birthday," Dick whispered, his face growing sad once again as he glanced up at the portrait of his parents Bruce had paid to be blown up and be stretched on canvas. This gesture was a dead giveaway for Mister Wayne and he followed his eyes. "It was their an'very."

It amazed him how such a young person could remember dates such as these. He was indeed, a Boy Wonder. Bruce knew what Dick meant despite the mispronunciation; that was something he was going to have to fix for no child of his age should be having that much trouble pronouncing words, even if he had grown up in the circus. "I understand."

Dick was trembling as tears threatened at his eyes. "I-I'm gonna fine' that man. A-And when I do, I-I'll make him pay!" A sob wrenched from Dicks throat as he buried his face in his small hands muttering something along the lines of "it's not fair." and "why me?". Bruce allowed his face to release the cold expression he harbored as he patted the young boy on his back; his heart stinging from an all too familiar feeling.

"It will be alright. You will be alright." He ushered comforting words to the child in hopes that it would calm him down. In result, however, the boy cried harder. Bruce did not know if it was a good thing or a bad thing, though. He was told by Dick's Child Psychologist that Richard had yet expressed his grief on an outer way and, quote, "_keeping it bottled inside_".

"E-everyone," Dick croaked out between sobs. "S-says 'at, b-but I f-feel so a-alone! I-I miss them."

The last part was a whisper but Bruce caught it all the same. From own experience, he did not know how to comfort the victim for he had always _been_ the victim. "It won't stop," He continued, hoping to make an opening. "It will keep hurting forever, but you have me and I will never leave you."

Sea green eyes soaked in tears looked up towards him. He nodded, feeling slightly better. "Okay."

.oOo.

AN: PROMPTS! I need them! I have several ideas of what to make more chapters about but just in case I run out, I'd love to have some ideas from my readers! Don't be shy! Also, what do you want to see? Angst? Comedy? Perhaps Mystery? Next chapter will have the Young Justice in it, I promise!

Tell me what you think! What should I improve on? Did you like it? Do I suck? Reviews make me write faster and stay interested, even if they are negative (those sort suck though)!


	5. Concealed Part I

Concealed Part I

Author's Note: So I had an "ah-ha" moment the other day were I realized, despite the story line, I did not have any of the young Justice in here; which slightly worried me for if I didn't then I might as well have put this story under Batman comic rather than Young Justice. So, like promised, I have the gang (Well Wally) in here! I apologize (I seem to be doing a lot of this!) if their personalities are not pin point, I did not do as much research on them and there is only a few YJ episodes out there!

Also, no there is nothing going on between KF and Robin. I mean, you can pretend, but originally there isn't. Also, the _italic_/**bold **writing is the text messages. I just want to make it clear. Oh, and Dick's age is** thirteen**.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

.oOo.

"So dude," Wally said, lounging deeper into the couch. He lifted his legs up and over to rest across Robin's lap who, in return, gave him annoyed look but did nothing to remove them. "So, like, my Uncle is having a party on Sunday and he said I could bring someone and all. Ya interested?"

"Me?" Robin asked not necessarily shocked but still slightly which for him, was easy to hide after the several years of living with Bruce.

"Yeah! I'll be super fun and stuff. He has a pool and we can munch of crap that's bad for us all day," Wally went on, stretching his arms out and resting them against the headrest of the couch. "And you don't even have to tell me your name or take your sunglasses off, I'll just give you a title and we can go with that. Sound good?"

Robin nodded. "Don't know if Batman will let me," he confessed, a bit disappointed once he realized this; rarely, if ever, had Bruce let him go over to a friend's house. This was something Dick though to be a piece of crap, but he knew why. What he didn't get, however, was why he couldn't trust Richard for even a few hours.

"Who says Bats hasta know?" Wally asked, the sinister and mischievous look he had adopted from his mentor spread across his face comfortably. "Besides, there will be hotties there and if you don't come I'll have to invite Super Silent or Fish Lad to come!"

"Why not Meagan?" Dick asked, flipping through television channels, losing interest in what his friend was saying. "Why can't you ask her? She can just morph to look like any other girl."

"Tut. Tut. Tut," Wally shook his head all knowingly. "Rob, that's the thing about the female race you don't get—."

"_Female_ isn't a race, it's a gender." Robin cut in, throwing a smirk alongside it.

"Yeah, yeah okay. You get my point," Wally half complained half confronted. "Chicks like to be paid attention to when invited to stuff. I can't focus myself on just her. I'm like a gypsy, I roam!"

Robin rolled his eyes. "So you're inviting me to a party, to _ditch_ me?" Robin asked, cocking a cloaked eyebrow. "Totally not cool man!"

"Not exactly!" Wally protested. "Come on, just go! It'll be fun and how often does Bats ever let you go out to hang?"

Robin shrugged knowing the answer. Wally proceeded, "Exactly! The Bat'll never know!"

"Fine, say I do go. How am I supposed to sneak out? We're in a freakin' mountain, I think they will notice if two of only five members are gone."

"Chillax," Wally smiled. "Black Canary already knows I'll be gone and you can just act like you are sick and "_stay_" in your room all day."

"And if I can't get out?"

"Dude, you're Robin! You were able to hack Bats' computer at ten-years-old!" Robin nodded in agreement while the Speedster continued. "Are you going to honestly say you can't get out?"

"Well… No," Robin confessed. "But what about your Uncle? Even if he doesn't know who I am, I'd imagine he'd recognize me."

"Relax!" Wally laughed removing his legs from Robin's lap and sitting up. "My Uncle totally loves going up against Bats' words, he'll be chill about it."

Robin nodded again but this time a bit slower. Wally decided that he was either considering the invitation and going to go or perhaps rejecting his pal's invite and staying in Mount Justice all weekend.

"So," Wally cocked his head slightly. "You in?"

Still nodding, Robin cracked a smile, "Yeah, okay."

.oOo.

When Sunday rolled around, Wally had left early once his uncle swung by to pick him up; not until he had a conversation with Black Canary to see how his progress was going to joke around a bit. Robin, however, stayed in bed "_sick_".

Dick was not exactly what one would described as a wonderful actor, but acting sick was something he was good at since he had to weasel himself out of class several times. That, and Alfred had given him a few pointers on how to _really _make it believable in the past. Dick wondered if he still remembered teaching him those.

Dick reached for his cellular phone before video calling Bruce; a little thing he added after jail breaking the device. He could hear it ring twice before being picked up by Bruce. Immediately, Dick could see that Bruce had what he liked to call "_Bruce's Wild Nights_" for the man had deep dark bags under his eyes and was holding his head with a hand that indicated a hangover.

It took Bruce a few second to come to. He could obviously tell something was wrong for Dick's usual playful, mischievous facial expression were gone and replaced with an unwell one. "Ngh, what is it Dick?"

"I don't… Feel too well." Dick motioned to his stomach declaring to his guardian what exactly where the sickness was coming from. Bruce yawned and nodded.

"Do you know what happened? Are you sticking to your diet?" Bruce asked slowly recovering from sleep though the head ache still lingered. Dick nodded and the Billionaire shifted slightly in his bed, surprised Alfred had yet to great him this morning. "Do you think you will be able to train today?"

Dick shrugged at first before realizing that was not the approach he wanted. Quickly he turned the shrug into disagreement by giving Bruce a shake of his head. "No, I feel terrible. Maybe I can rest today?"

Bruce did not seem to like the idea, Dick knew that much just by how the man's face hardened slightly but not enough to seem threatening. He nodded, "Okay, I'll tell Black Canary to let you rest for today. I expect you have a full recovery by tomorrow."

Dick forced a painful cringe and nodded."Of course…"

"Get some rest," With that Bruce hung up, most likely to go back to sleep like he expected Dick to do. It was unfortunate that Bruce did not know his ward's motives and that he would not be going bed.

Dick wondered what would happen if someone walked into his room while he was gone. He decided, however, that those chances were slim and not to worry himself about it too much, he had to get ready after all.

He peeled himself from his bed getting up and stretched before making his way to the closet and picking out an outfit. Only recently had Bruce explained to Dick that what he looked like was extremely important for it showed his class, which apparently was a big thing.

He pulled a shirt on and continued with dressing. He'd just have to take a quick shower when he arrived at Wally's Uncle's place he decided. Dick's phone buzzed with a text message from the bed and he went over to read it.

_**Dude, where r u?**_

It read. Dick ignored the spelling inaccuracies even though they irked him. How did Wally expect him to be able to find his place, without him even knowing where it was? He needed an address, perhaps even a city. Knowing Flash and Kid Flash, though, they could easily be thousands of millions of miles away. Time and distance was never something that has particularly been an issue for them. Dick supposed they didn't take this sort of thing into consideration.

_**Um, you never actually told me where he lives. How do you suppose I get there? Read your mind and just appear?**_

It had taken a while for Wally to reply so Dick decided that he was probably getting the address for him. Perhaps he decided that Robin was better off at the cave…mountain… thing. That way he wouldn't have to waste his time looking for the residential number.

_**Oh rite! Sry Rob. The numbers are Cordova Dr. 45676 Central City, Ohio. Hey, you no how I was going 2 give u a name? I ttly found one! Marvin, its so perfect! **_

Dick could feel his self esteem fall slightly. There was nothing wrong with the name Marvin, but did Wally, his best friend, his bro, actually think he looked like a Marvin? Even with the little bit of face he allowed to be seen, he figured it Wally would come up with a better name.

_**First, how am I supposed to get to Ohio from Mount Justice? Do you even think about these sorts of things or do you just go with the flow? You need to make better plans before inviting people to things that are like, a lot of states away! Second, no. I will not be called Marvin. That's just stupid. If I am going, I pick the name! **_

Dick liked to consider himself relaxed and chill when it came to his personality. At the same time, he had been told that he liked things in order, which was not necessarily false. Just another thing he had picked up from Bruce after all those years of living with him. Making plans like these, however, could fall under common sense.

_**Riiite, I forgot you cant run and stuff. Uh, how come I jus come and get u? That way itll be faster and stuff. Why not Marvin? That was my dogs name u no! Don't insult my dead pal! **_

If Wally came and got him, things could still possibly go as smoothly as originally planned. They would have to meet somewhere outside of Mount Justice and more inland so no one grew suspicious. Then again, they would be faced with the fact of Robin getting there. He didn't know if he liked the idea of Wally carrying him.

_**You want to name me after your dead dog…? Yeah, no. You can call me Rob okay. It is simple I think you'll be able to remember it. Just come get me in like, 25 minutes. I have to get out and go to some place more in land or I'll be seen. How does Exxon sound? Good. See you there. **_

Dick shoved his phone into his pocket before placing his sunglasses on and getting to work on shutting down the security system in the mountain cave temporarily. He figured seven minutes would give him enough time to get out of the main building and hope on his motorbike to get down to the gas station.

.oOo.

Like Dick had predicted, twenty-five minutes was just enough time to get down to the mini store. When he arrived he saw that Wally was already there, flirting with some girls. He wore a red shirt and regular blue jeans which made him stand out extremely compared to Dick's expensive, name brand attire.

"Yo Mar—Rob," Wally was able to catch himself. "You're late, bro!"

"No, I am on time." He confessed, taking his helmet off, careful not to remove his sunglasses. "I sort of expected you to be "_fashionably late_", you surprised me."

Wally excused himself from the girls that seemed to only be half interested in him anyway. "Dude, what are we going to do with the bike? I can't carry that thing _and_ you. One of you has to stay."

"We'll just hook it up to the bike rack. No one will steal it; I rewired it to only respond to my thumb prints so that even if they try to take it, it'll be no use to them. Come on, let go."

Wally tried the hide the fact he was sort of impressed. "Alright, yeah. Hurry too; if we're late all the good food will be gone!"

Dick rolled his eyes.

.oOo.

It had taken them no time at all to arrive back in Ohio, thanks to Wally. He was able to stop on the fire road behind his Uncle's house to prevent any sort of commotion. Other than the gust of wind, everyone didn't seem to notice a change.

"Come on dude, we'll go around to the front," Dick nodded in agreement with Wally and followed his friend who obviously knew where he had going. "So like, a lot of Barry's friends are here. I had no idea the guy was so popular, besides the fact he's Flash and all, the man normally spends his entire life in his lab when he isn't running around."

"So I assume they are all nerd?" Dick asked. He could already tell by the crowd that the party he had been invited to was not a sort he was use to. Once or twice he had accompanied Bruce to one of his fancy dinners which were not exactly parties, just rich men and women flaunting their money and drinking expensive drinks. This party, however, actually looked _fun_.

"Not all of them! Some of them are actually cool, and some of them have hot daughters if you get my drift." Wally laughed. Dick sighed at his friend's stupidity but soon ignored him when he caught glimpse of a man that stood beside Wally's Uncle.

Even from behind Dick could recognize the man's dark hair, broad frame, and tall height. It has the same image he had seen for several years, one which he had memorized. He was looking at his guardian. He was looking at Bruce Wayne.

"Shit," Dick ducked behind a party table pulling Wally with him just in time before Bruce turned to look at the place they had been standing. Whispering to Wally, Robin leaned in slightly, "Damn, I have to get back to Mount Justice."

"Why?" Wally asked curious. "You just got here; we didn't even get to eat or anything."

"That man, over there." Dick ushered Wally to look at Bruce. "Be careful, don't be so obvious."

Wally peered over the edge of the party table, his orange hair protruding over the bowls and cups. Bruce had his back turned again, resuming his conversation with Barry. "Which one?"

"The one wearing the black suit," Dick whispered back before pulling Wally back down to join him behind the outdoor furniture.

"Oh, yeah!" Wally explained excitably as well as loudly. Dick shot his hand out to cover the other teen's mouth to hush him. Once he was certain he got the message, Richard removed his hand from the other's mouth. Wally picked up where he left off but this time a lot quieter. "Yeah, that's Bruce Wayne the billionaire. He owns the Wayne Industry. I had no idea my Uncle knew him! Isn't that cool? He's from Gotham like you Rob."

Dick decided to nod slightly. If he made it to obvious he knew Bruce, Wally might go poking around and perhaps, even figuring out who both he and his guardian were. "Uh, yeah he is. Um, I can't let him see me, okay?"

"What?" Wally asked. "Man, that's why I brought you here Rob, I thought you'd like to meet him if you haven't already. Do you have some sort of beef with him or something?"

Oh yes, Dick knew him alright. Perhaps a lot more that Wally could even imagine. He also knew that if Bruce found out he was here and not back at the cave resting, he would surely have his head. Dick had to be careful though, he did not want to be a dead giveaway. "Uh, sorta. We just can't let him see me, okay?"

Wally nodded. "But you might want to tell me—."

"There you are Wally!" The bright cheerful voice of his Uncle pierced the intense conversation like a bullet. Dick was quick to roll under the table clothes and out of view when Wally stood up. "What were you doing down there?"

"I, uh, was looking for my contacts." Wally lied terribly. Dick face palmed silently wanting with all his heart the kick Wally in the shin, but that ran the risk of being caught.

"Your… contacts?" Barry asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes. My, uh, contacts. I use them for baseball." Wally was not good at thinking on his feet when it came to words which surprised Dick slightly. "They're red and help me see the ball better and stuff."

"I didn't know you played." Wally shrugged at his Uncle's reply. "Anyway, I wanted you to meet a friend of mine, Mister Bruce Wayne. Speaking of which, didn't you invite a friend?"

"Friend?" Wally asked. "Me? Friends? I have no friends!"

Barry gave him a suspicious look then shrugged. "Okay, whatever! Anyway, Mister Wayne, this is my nephew Wally. I am sure you two have crossed paths."

Bruce nodded. "Perhaps, I am very global and please, Bruce is just fine."

Dick peered out from beneath the table cloth only to be greeted by the feet of Wally, Barry, and of course, Bruce. He retreated quickly after realizing how close he was to being caught.

Yet, Dick had a feeling that, that was only one of very few lucky breaks. If he wasn't careful, Bruce would catch him in a heartbeat!

.oOo.

Wow. This was a lot longer of a chapter than I expected! Almost twice as long! The second half will be up maybe Saturday or Sunday.

Also, fun fact (in less Wiki lied), Flash's home town(city)'s actual location is Athens, Ohio that does not exist in the DC world. You have no idea how much searching I had to do the figure these things out! I almost died! Lawl. Also, for those who do not know, fire roads are (normally) dirt roads that are behind houses that are back up against a large hill or mountain. They are normally secluded. I did my best to find where Barry actually lived, but I just couldn't so I made a street up and did a key smash for the numbers.

And for the Batman, Bruce, Robin, Dick name calling thing. I wanted to make it clear that when referring to them by their hero names, they in their Super Hero gear. When not, then they are in regular attire.

Also, from the knowledge I gathered, all of the Justice League apparently know one another's identity so that is why Bruce is at the party to begin with. To me, this story seems totally out of the blue, but I imagine Dick being that sort of child that does things like go up against his parents, or in this case, Bruce. In other words, gets into a lot of trouble.

Sorry if I got anything wrong and spelling mistakes, I am super tired! Feel free to review!

* * *

(I had something else I wanted to add, but can't remember. I _think _it had to do with Dick…)


	6. Concealed Part II

Concealed Part II

AN: I figured out what I wanted to say! Barry is a Forensic scientist, what's why I was referring to him as working in the lab a lot. I didn't know this, so I figured I'd tell you all anyway. Since this is a part ii, everything is the same. Dick is still thirteen and what not.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

.oOo.

"Nice to meet you Mister Bruce," Wally shook his hand firmly which seemed to impress the billionaire. From under the table, Dick slipped his phone from his pocket and quietly texts Wally's phone hoping he, like most teenagers these days, was rude enough to check it in front on other people.

Luckily, Dick was right.

_**Dude, distract him for me will you? I'll sneak around to the back, meet me up when you can get away. **_

Wally mentally nodded. "So, Mister Bruce, I hear you have a rather impressive house! But, do you have a nice garden?"

"I suppose," Bruce admitted, not knowing entirely himself. "I do not spend much time in it, why?"

"My uncle here was an amazing collection of weeds growing in his!" Wally laughed. Barry seemed rather distraught though, not enough to stop his nephew from talking. "You should totally come see them, I think they are beginning to mutate."

Before Bruce had an opportunity to deny Wally's invitation, the Speedster already had both he, and his Uncle following him to the garden. Barry coughed, clearing his throat before speaking, "I'm not much of a garden person and don't have time to up keep it. Not everyone has the luxury of a Butler!"

Barry laughed and Bruce nodded gingerly. Dick watched their feet walk further and further away in the direction against the table. Once they had reached the other side of the yard, Dick took his chance to jet out from under the table, but not without turning a few heads. Luckily, they did not pay enough mind and continued what they were doing.

_**Dude, wth is this all about?**_ Wally texted him after a few seconds, being able to ditch his Uncle and friend. _**You better tell me wuts going on u no! **_

Dick sighed, crouching behind the fence of Barry's home. It wasn't long until Wally joined him. "You're being super sketchy man! Do you know how hard it was to distract them! I had to use weeds Rob, you are lucky that I caught site of them this morning you know!"

"Shh! If you help me get out of here without being seen by Mister Wayne, then I'll tell you." Dick lied. Of course he wasn't going to tell Wally the truth; this made him feel slightly guilty. He'd have to make something up for Wally to believe which shouldn't be too difficult. Unlike Wally, Dick was rather good at thinking on his feet.

Wally grinned largely, which made Dick worry. "How about instead of leaving, we play a huge game of keep away! My uncle has a rather large house so it would be easy, but also challenging! If my uncle catches us, we can just say we are training."

Dick groaned. "Why can't you just take me home? We are already away from the other so it will easy to jet away.

Wally pouted to his pal knowing that if he tried hard enough, he could get him to cave in. "But, but, that is _too_ easy, Rob. This way it'll be fun and we can eat food and chill in the game room and what not. 'Sides, face it, without me you don't have a ride back to Mount Justice."

"Don't remind me," Dick sighed. "Fine, fine. We can do it your way, but I'll have you know that if I get caught because you were too stupid to not take me home now, I'll kill you before Mister Wayne gets a chance to."

"Dude, what the hell did you do to his guy?" Wally asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms. "If you don't tell me, I can't help you hide well, man. I need to know the severity of the situation!"

"Okay, okay, just stay quiet. I don't want anyone to hear you and get all suspicious and come investigate." Dick stood up. Lucky for him, he was short enough not to be seen from the other side of the fence. "Let's just say he _really_ doesn't like me. Like _really, really_ doesn't."

"I don't suppose I am going to get anymore out of you, huh?" Dick shook his head and Wally nodded. "Fine, what eves man. Come on, I'll go see where he is real fast and hopefully get us some food! I'm starving!"

"Shh!" Dick demanded.

"Sorry," Wally gave him a sheepish look.

.oOo.

When Wally returned to the spot after scooping the area, he informed Dick that Bruce was still in the front, meaning they couldn't get food. However, they would sneak into the house through the back and go up to the game room, which they would happen to be going through the kitchen to get to.

"Or I can stay here the entire time," Dick protested. "And save my butt until you decide you want to take me back to the cave."

"Dude," Wally complained. "Don't be so bitter, this could be fun and you know it. Get your panties out of a bunch."

"Get who's panties out of a bunch?" Both Wally and Dick turned toward the fence. Barry was standing there; chin resting on the top of the fence. He had one eyebrow raised, a look that Wally had also taken. Once he noticed Dick, he grinned. "Why hello Robin, what a pleasant surprise."

"Uh, h-hi?" Dick stuttered.

"Why do I have the feeling Bats doesn't know you are here?" Barry asked, smirking.

"I wouldn't particularly put it that way," Dick laughed nervously. "He doesn't know that I'm not, not here."

"I really _hate_ being the responsible adult. I mean, it's just not me," Barry confessed. He like the idea of Robin rebelling against Batman, it should that the kid had some back bone and just wasn't falling Bruce around like a kicked puppy. Yet, he knew the consequences for both Dick and himself if he did not tell Bruce. He much rather of have the boy back at mount justice. "But, shouldn't you be at home resting?"

"Well you said I could invite a friend Uncle B," Wally protested. Dick was honestly not all the surprised Barry knew about his "being" sick, nor did he care how he found pout. "So I uh, invited Rob and all. Thought you'd be cool with it. Turns out he's got some beef with your Wayne friend."

"Oh, really?" Barry chuckled and gave Dick an all knowingly look. "Maybe you should avoid him then? I'd hate to see what would happen if a powerful man such as he caught you here."

"Dude!" Wally protested. "There is something you guys know that I don't and I'm hating being in the dark about this!"

"Don't worry about it Wally." They both told him.

After several minutes of convincing, Barry agreed to allow Dick to stay and also promised not to say anything. It was the pouts and puppy dog eyes, and of course, the guilt trip that made him say okay. "Rob is like Rapunzel." Wally had told his Uncle. Dick wasn't sure entirely agreed with this, none of the less, allowed his friend to continue. "And Bats is like the evil parents that looked him away from the world! You have to let him stay or he'll never find true love!"

Barry struggled to keep himself collected and burst out laughing, almost in tears. He nodded several times trying to gather himself. "O-okay! He can stay."

Dick gave Wally a "_never again will you repeat that_" look and Wally smiled before adding, "Come on, let's go. I'm starving."

Carefully and completely alert the two of them snuck into the house. Other than the fact that Dick's jeans were American Eagle and his shirt was Abercrombie and Finch did not seem to make much of a different for he still blended into the back ground and not many, if any, noticed them all that much when they slipped up stairs.

"Hey, let's go to my room, alright?" Wally asked.

"You have a room here?" Dick asked. "You don't even live here."

"Well, no I don't but I'm here so much that they gave me the spare room," Wally smiled, leading Dick to the room on the far right of the hall. "It's sorta boring because they won't let me decorate it with permanent stuff, but the window is perfect for getting a view of the front yard and if you cross the hall, you can see the backyard. You know?"

Dick nodded and Wally opened the door to his room away from his room. Like Wally said, the room was bland and the walls were almost practically bare expect for the poster of some Olympic runner and another one of a Skate Boarder. The carpet was cream but it was barely visible under the clothes, trash, and bed clothing that covered it.

Dick noticed the room was small, a lot smaller than his own, about the size of his walk in closet, with a lot less things in it. He gave Wally some slack though, it was not his official room and it was not exactly in a mansion.

"It's small," Dick noted, flopping onto the bed which was rather comfortable, more comfortable than his own at the Wayne mansion at that. "Soft bed though!"

"I know right!" Wally agreed. "It's like, super comfy I sleep so well! Hey, do you mind if I run down stairs real quick and get us some food? I'm so hungry!"

"Yeah, go ahead. Grab me a Sprite," Dick looked over at the window before getting up and walking towards it. Wally was right; he did have a view of the entire front yard and even some of the side yard. Dick could see Bruce talking with a woman; most likely flirting with her Dick decided.

"Ew, Sprite is the worse soda ever," Wally complained. "Pepsi is so much better."

"You're whelming me," Dick moped. "Just get me a Sprite okay. I'm going to watch Mister Wayne."

Wally murmured something about him being a creeper before leaving the room to retrieve a Sprite for his friend and food and a Pepsi for himself. Dick rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone to check his email and perhaps play a game. He saw that he had a message from Bruce. Dick opened the message.

_**How are you feeling?**_

Dick smiled slightly. He liked the idea of Bruce being concerned about his well being. He did not like, however, the fact that he lied to his mentor. Wally did not exactly peer pressure him into lying to Bruce, it was entirely his choice to fib which made him feel guilty.

_**I'm doing alright I guess. Still feel terrible. **_

Dick looked back over to Bruce who excused himself from the woman who nodded and turned to her friend to talk. He removed his phone from his pocket, strolled away slightly, and checked his message. Dick smirked when he caught the familiar face Bruce pulled when he was contemplating how to reply.

_**Why aren't you asleep? **_The next text message read. Dick's face fell in confusion and yet, understanding. Bruce expected him to be asleep, to be resting so that he was recovered by tomorrow.

_**I can't sleep. **_Dick didn't consider that a lie. He actually could not sleep given the circumstance. He was, after all, at his best friend's Uncle's house and it would be rather weird if when Wally returned, he was curled up on the bed asleep. He could only image what sorts of things he would do to him. Most likely draw on his face.

_**Perhaps if you were back at Mount Justice you would be having an easier time getting to sleep rather than hiding in your friend's room.**_

Dick's heart stopped. How did he find out? Bruce was good, oh yes, Bruce was _really_ good. Dick glanced down toward the man who was looking directly at him. He could feel his stomach doing summersaults and his head ached profusely.

_**Oh, and Dick. You are grounded. **_

.oOo.

AN: I did not like the second half as much as I liked the first half. I feel like it was rushed and just icky! So, to make myself feel better I am going to update twice today (hopefully). Yay! For once, I do not have much to say on this AN, so I am going to thank you all for the wonderful reviews and alerts/favs! I love you all so much! Keep with the reviews!

**_EDIT: Thank you KistuneTenchi127 for pointing out I uploaded the WRONG chapter! Haha, opps. I make those sort of mistakes all the time. Here is the right chapter. I need to really organize my documents. _**

(I didn't re-read this one to look for spelling mistakes. Sorry.)


	7. Approach Part I

Approach Part I

Author's Note: I actually imagine Bruce to be sort of a Sandra Bullock kind of person! Adopt a child and keep them a secret for few weeks to let them adjust, but when they are ready for everyone to know; _everyone _will know!

Oh! I just remember, on the last chapter, I had Bruce use the "you're grounded" thing again… for the first time? I don't know. Anyway, I was going to explain that in the end of that chapter but forgot. I will most likely only use that again one more time if I need to, but then again I may not. I just like how it is repetitive.

Dick is **five**. Speaking of him, I do not know what color eyes he has. I spent almost an hour looking for it and I always came out with the verdict either green or blue. When I turned to the comic book, I got black! This frustrated me. I decided it really didn't matter all that much as long as he had them, however, I had already written in a past post that he was green eyes, so I will stick with that. Sorry if it is inaccurate, but according to my research, I suppose know one _really_ knows.

Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League! I asked my mom though, and she said my grades were not good enough to own it.

.oOo.

It started with a party. No, it started with a simple requested one morning while Bruce was watching the News, lounging in his couch in one of the many, many living rooms. Dick was at his feet, playing with some sort of action figure and enjoying himself immensely, paying no mind to what was going on, on television.

"Alfred," Bruce looked over to his butler who was dusting a bright Royal Blue vase in the corner of the room. "Are you busy?"

"Not at all, only dusting off one of your several vases Master Bruce," Alfred half complained. " How may I assist you?"

"Take Dick's measurements, please Alfred," Bruce looked at Dick when he looked up at his name being called. "I would like him to have a suit for the dinner party the Wayne Industry is holding next week. I will be wearing a black one so make his deep blue. I do not want us to look like those people who dress their children to look like them."

"Very good, sir," Alfred finished dusting the vase before fetching the measuring tape and summoning Dick to take his size down. He later took the numbers to the tailor so that the outfit could be made.

.oOo.

It had been Monday when Alfred introduced the small suit to Dick. It was deep blue, like Bruce requested with an undershirt that was light beige, almost eggshell. The tie was the same color of the main fabric with three rather large black buttons running down the front. Dick counted three pockets, one on each side where he could put his hands and a breast pocket, with a little beige handkerchief poking out of it.

He was also presented with shoes which reminded Dick of Bruce's work ones. They were black and shiny and if he tried hard enough, he could he his reflection in them.

"Are these for me, Alfred?" Dick asked. Never had he ever had such nice clothing especially like these. Then again, Richard never really needed anything like this before; the circus never acquired him to wear fancy clothing anywhere; always spandex and street clothes.

"Yes, of course Master Dick," Alfred said, nodding slightly. "Do you see anyone else in this house that can fit this? Surely not Master Bruce, it would tear."

Dick giggled and took the miniature tuxedo. He held it up against his body and looked at himself in the mirror. It looked like the perfect size both length and width. "Uh, what 'tis for 'gain?"

"Master Bruce is going to a dinner to advertise his business," Alfred told him. "He believes that this will be a perfect opportunity to introduce you to the public. Come Master Dick, I have run you a bath. Be sure to wash very well and not take too long. I will be out here if you need me."

Dick nodded and walked into the restroom, that is, not until gathering a few water friendly toys and throwing them into the tub. He stripped himself of his clothing and sat in the lukewarm water grabbing one of the figured and playing with it before deciding to actually bathe.

It had taken Dick around twenty minutes to bathe, pay, get out, and dry off. Once he was accomplished this, wrapped the rather large towel completely around him before pulling on his Spider Man underwear and existing into his room where Alfred helped him get into his suit.

.oOo.

The drive to the unknown location to the party was pleasant and quiet. He had nothing to say to Bruce, but being in the presence of his guardian had become less scary rather than calming and enjoyable. IT had been two weeks since Bruce had confronted him telling his that he was always going to be there, and honestly, it had helped Dick a lot.

"You are awfully quiet," Bruce noted. "Are you nervous to meet my coworkers?"

"No!" Dick protested. He wasn't sure if he was nervous to be truthful. Dick had not exactly thought about how it would be to become publicized to Gotham let alone meet any of Bruce's friends. He wondered what they were like and if they were like Bruce.

"Oh right, I forgot you do not get stage fright." Bruce smirked and Dick smiled again, turning in his seat to look out the window. "Do you think they will like me?"

"Do they have a reason not to?" Bruce asked.

"Well, no. Yes. I don't know maybe," Dick shrugged. "I heard you telling Alfred dat the people you werk with are jerks faces, or somethin'. I don't remember what you said comp'tly."

"They are," Bruce confirmed. "But they do not know you, so they do not have a reason no not like you. Then again, quite a bit of them do not like me that much, which could me a motive to not like you."

"They don't know me at all?" Dick asked, slightly surprised. He knew that Bruce did not want him to be overwhelmed by the publicity, which was why he had not been too far from the house since the adoption, but he wasn't aware of the fact no one knew he even exsisted.

"They know _of_ you, they just don't _know _you," Bruce informed Dick. It was last week when Bruce had made the fact he had adopted Dick public.

Gotham's magazines and news papers blew up and reporters and journalist constantly bombarded the billionaire as well as everyone he knew with questions about the boy. People were surprised to hear that not even close companions of Mister Wayne knew nothing about the young man. It wasn't until Bruce sat down with journalist Kelsey Williams did anyone learn anything about Richard.

_Last Wednesday, _it had read, _I had the personal pleasure of sitting down with Gotham's White Night himself, Bruce Wayne to asked him a few questions about Gotham's newest celebrity child. At first, he had explained to me, after asking him the touchy subject of why he kept the young man a secret, that he was concerned for the boy's well being and that, "My life can be difficult, I decided it was best to allow the boy to adjust before introducing him entirely to my world." _

_A wonderful man in the office, on the streets of Gotham, and know, as a father at home. Still, the people of Gotham cannot help but wonder if the 27-year-old bachelor has what it takes to raise a child, alone. When confronted with the question, Mister Wayne took it smoothly. "I do not believe it take two parents to raise a child," He said. "Though, it does help. I think with enough TLC, Richard (the boy's name) will grow up fine." A truly wonderful man indeed. _

Magazines; any reading material at that never triggered Dick's interest so it went as no surprise that he was not aware of this article not to mention the fact that neither Bruce nor Alfred had informed him. Dick wouldn't have known how to react even if they had let alone even entirely cared.

When they arrived, Dick immediately noticed the large crowd of photographers, journalist, and random people who have gathered just to investigate. Oh no, he was not one for stage fright. He did, after all grow up in a circus which he stood in front of a big crowd every night, even though they might not have been particularly focused on him. This, however, was not like the audience at the circus, this was actually _scary. _

"Ready?" Bruce asked stepping out of the car before Dick even had the chance to reply. Once he had stepped out into the open, flashes of cameras went off wildly capturing Bruce's every move. Dick's guardian walked around to the front of the vehicle, handed his key to the Valet, and went to open the door for Dick.

Bruce ushered him out of the car and he obliged. Dick could have sworn that the flashes increased by at least 30% when he existed the car. Walking with Bruce, he stayed close and the slowly strolled to the door of the large building. Bruce stopped once or twice to answer questions or get his photo taken which made Dick nervous.

"Mister Wayne!" A man confronted him, still keeping his distance though. "A picture with you and the boy for Gotham's Weekly?"

Bruce seemed happy to agree. He seemed to like the crowd or at least the attention they were giving him. Dick, however, felt terrified. He was use to loud noises but never had they been so openly directed to him. The flashed were blinding as well and it hurt the young boy's eyes as he pressed himself into Bruce's leg, clinging to the man's pants.

Dick felt sick. Never had be felt so claustrophobic in such a large place, he was truly aghast at the sudden change of environment and he stood at a loss of how to control it. His heart raced as he closed the little distance in between himself and Bruce, burying his face into the man's thigh, shaking.

Bruce was not blind; he could see that the boy was terrified. Suddenly, Dick felt to large hands under neither his arm pits as he was hoisted up, level with Bruce. He felt closer to the man, and so, less afraid. The shaking stopped but the fear in all did not. Surely Bruce had not brought him here with intentions of his becoming frightened, right?

"Sorry," Bruce apologized to the photographer. "No photos right now, perhaps another time."

Bruce turned from the men, women, journalists, and paparazzi and leisurely went into the building where the crowd was not permitted to access. Almost at the speed of light, the atmosphere changed completely. Inside, the conversations of people were less loud as well as the amount of them.

In the background classical music played calmingly. Several people dressed similarly to Alfred's attire walked about the building with trays in their hands which carried either little foods or drinks. This reminded Dick about how hungry he actually was.

"I'm sorry Dick," Bruce murmured so that only he could hear. "Perhaps it was too early for me to introduce you to that sort of, well, experience."

"'Tis okay," Dick smiled, recovering rather quickly. "I'm hungry. Can I have some food?"

Bruce smirked, putting the child down. "Yes, come on. My table is this way."

.oOo.

AU: Bruce is secretly poor and can't afford a Nanny for Dick so makes Alfred do it. So yeah. Poor Al! Lawl. Originally, this was not suppose to be a two part story, but is kept running on and on and on so I decided just to do two parts. Chances are I will update this tomorrow because… I don't know, just because.

I feel like Bruce is a _bit_ OCC in this chapter, but I really, really wanted a fatherly comfort moment and what not. Dick's a strong kid, but paparazzi would even scare the crap out of me if you get my drift.

What do you think? Reviews?

(I'll review these for spelling one day… Maybe.)


	8. Approach Part II

Approach Part II

Author's Note: You have no idea how thrilled I am to know you all like this story! Really, I really love to hear your head back as well as see all the alerts and favorites! They make me so happy!

Originally, this was supposed to be a two part then I realized I smashed them both into the last one or something. I decided to save myself from extra work that I would just continue it. Besides, I wanted to put Clark's opinion in there.

Disclaimer: Young Justice belongs to DC comics, which so happened to not be me. I cry myself to sleep each night knowing this. Angst. Angst. Angst.

.oOo.

Dick enjoyed his dinner, though he wasn't able to finish it all. It was after everyone had finished their own food when the waiters and waitresses busted out the alcohol. Dick found it rather amusing how in the beginning of the night, all the adult were stuck up, well mannered men and women but soon, as they began drinking, they let loose.

"Aw, Brucey," A women drew their attention. She was tall with long dark brown hair that was pulled back into a bum. Her skin was fair with the obvious glow of a spray on tan. She was a tall, lanky woman with, in Dick's opinion, a poor sense of fashion.

Beside her was a short stubby man with an upturned nose and slight bald spot on him head. He pushed up his glasses with a snort like sound which made Dick giggle quietly before catching _the look_ Bruce was giving him. Instantly, Dick stopped.

"Hello, Mr. Mrs. Jones," Bruce smiled gingerly, yet fake. "I am pleased to you could make it. Dick, Mr. Jones is a worker of mine."

"Hi," Dick said, obviously uninterested.

"What a cutie!" The boney fingers of Mrs. Jones' pinched Dick's cheeks painfully. He wondered why adult always went for the face when they expressed how "cute" they though he was. "Where did you find such a beautiful little boy Bruce? Oh, look at those eyes, so green."

Dick pulled himself back slightly, hoping the woman would get the message and leave him alone. Of course, the fates were against him when Mrs. Jones continues to gush over him; cooing him to come closer to her which, to Dick, was not going to happen even in hell.

"You know," Mr. Jones spoke up. His voice was deep and nasally just like Dick expected it to. In other words, his voice was annoying. "If you squint a bit, he looks a lot like you Mister Wayne. Are you sure there is nothing you are hiding?"

Bruce chuckled slightly and Dick could tell he was faking it rather well. "He means as much to me as if he were my biological son."

Dick smiled, liking how Bruce's statement sounded. From the corner of his eye, he could see Mrs. Jones swooping down to pick him up, something that Dick dreaded thinking about. Quickly, he boy duct dodging the woman's arms. He back up into Bruce, looking towards the woman to see her shocked face which held hints of anger once she realized what had happened.

"Bruce," The woman demanded his attention. "Control your child!"

Bruce raised an eyebrow confused on how the situation escalated the point of the woman getting aggressive. "I am sorry, Mrs. Jones, but I did not catch the issue at hand. Did Dick hurt you?"

"I-I," Dick looked towards Bruce, then the woman, and back to his guardian. He merely ducked, he could not imagine why that was such an issue and yet, something in Dick told him that the woman he was confronted with was merely an over dramatic sort. Though, that did not seem to help his cause. "I didn't do nothing!"

"He is being rude," She spat towards the billionaire; her husband on her arm doing his best to calm her down. Dick guessed the Mister Jones was use to these sorts of situations. "To think I thought you could raise a respectable young man."

"You're right," Bruce agreed. Dick looked up at him shocked. Why was he agreeing with her? Was Bruce abandoning him to fight this alone? Surely Dick would not be able to stand a chance against the witch by himself. "Please accuse him; I think all the people are over whelming him a bit. Undoubtedly our life style could be a bit much for a young boy such as himself. "

"I suppose," Mrs. Jones snorted. "I'll let you know now that at the next party you decide to bring him, I expect a perfect gentleman. Do you hear me Mister Wayne?"

Bruce looked noticeably annoyed but nodded anyway knowing that agreeing with the woman was the only way to get her to calm back down and hopefully, leave. "Of course, now if you could excuse the both of us, I am in search of someone."

Before the woman had a chance to protest, Bruce was already past her and her husband. Dick followed like a little duckling trying to stay close to its mother so to not get lost in the wilderness alone; in Dick's case, the large flat. The glanced over to the woman, narrowing one on his eyes, pulling the other's bottom eye lid with a hand, and sticking his tongue out at her.

.oOo.

Bruce roamed from person to person for the next hour as Dick grew more bored by the minute. In the beginning, he enjoyed listening to the man's conversations with other people about business, life, and gossip, which was particularly interesting. Yet, when the others would turn their attention to him, he got aggravated; not wanting the attention rather than the just blend into the background and listen.

"Ah, Clark," Bruce turned his attention to a man with dark hair and blue eyes. He was build similarly to Bruce with broad shoulders and a calm expression. "I am glad to see you could make it."

"It's good to see you again, Bruce," The other man, or Clark, gave Bruce a firm hand shake. "Even though the trip here is time consuming."

Bruce nodded, stepping slightly out of the way to give Clark a better view of Dick, who had been standing behind his guardian to avoid unwanted attention. "Clark, this is Dick."

Clark smiled gingerly to Dick, who in return, gave him a slight smile and wave. It surprised Clark to see how young the boy _actually_ was. Being a journalist himself, he knew better than to trust what the tabloid said. "I have heard a lot about you, Dick."

Dick sighed, murmuring under his breath, "So has everyone."

"Oh really?" Clark asked. Dick's eyes widen slightly; unaware that he was being loud enough for Clark to hear. He glanced over at Bruce who seemed not to have noticed anything until Clark had said something. "I have only heard good things."

"I guess I'm uh good kid," Dick shrugged. He hasn't particularly done anything to make Bruce or Alfred think otherwise. A few time, when he was still with his parents, Dick had disobeyed them a few times resulting in getting in trouble, but not _too much_ trouble.

Bruce chuckled, placing his large hand on the frail boy body, "Yes, he really is."

A yawn racked Dick's body causing his muscles to tense for a second. Normally, ten o'clock was not nearly late enough for him to become tired, but Dick figured because of all the walking and commotion, he body exhausted quicker.

Bruce as well as Clark took a seat at the billionaire's table. Dick followed and sat in the chair beside Bruce, resting his head on the table as the two adult conversed. It wasn't long until he drifted off asleep.

Noticing this, Clark changed the subject, "What are your intensions with the boy, Bruce?"

"In what persecution?" Bruce asked.

"I think you know, Bruce," Clark stated calmly. "You cannot expect this child not to eventually figure it out. It isn't a usual thing when adult with children leave for an entire night… Besides, something tells me he is not your average child."

"Perhaps not," Bruce replied, looking over to Dick. The boys breathing was slow, steady, calm. He looked comfortable in his dream state despite the fact he was sleeping in an awkward position which would probably result in him have a cramped neck when he awoke. "He is powerful, for lack of a better word. If, _when_, he figures it out; I'll train him."

"And if he doesn't want to be?" Clark suggested. "Then what will you do?"

"He'll want to," Bruce confirmed. He shifted slightly in his chair, facing the sleeping Dick and gently picking him up so that he lay luxuriously in his arms. "You can't say it isn't obvious."

Clark shrugged. To him, Bruce seemed like a two faced father; perhaps even three, which Clark couldn't imagine to be too fair for the boy. A child needs parents, or a parent, who could focus all of his attention on them, not someone who ran the risk of being killed each night. Yet, something within Clark made him certain Bruce was the right man for the job. "I do not know him well enough to be—."

"Of course not," Bruce declared composedly. "That is my responsibility, but do you honestly think, Clark, that I would take such interest in just any boy when there are thousands out there?"

"Not even I can read your motives, Bruce," Clark admitted. "However, it seems to me that this was entirely built on the want to fill a void."

"Don't assume things you know nothing about, Clark," Bruce was getting slightly aggravated. Dick sighed contently in his slumber which made Bruce glance down towards the boy quickly before looking back towards Clark. "Do I ever _not_ know what I am doing?"

"Do you?" Clark answered his question with a questioned.

.oOo.

AN: Wow! I am really stupid! I should be doing my homework before actually doing this. Now I have to rush to get it all done. Oh well, I'll just have to hope that a few of my friends won't mind me copying off theirs tomorrow. I just _really_ wanted to get this posted.

Also, I know that Bruce did not meet Clark before he adopted Dick, at least, I think.

Review please? I'm risking my grades for you all! (No pressure, I'm just messing with you. )

(Sorry it is short as well as spelling problems.)


	9. Dump

Author's Note: This chapter is literally a dump! These are little snippets of chapters what were going to be but ended up to short. So I was given a choice, I could either delete them, or use them by combining them all into one, which I decided to do. Each line is a start of another one.

Special thanks to Grimmjow J. the 6th Espada for BETAing this story for me. I know what you all are thinking, "_Omigosh, Emilie, it's about fucking time."_, I couldn't agree more! Now I do not have to apologize for spelling mistakes and just blame GJT6 if he/she doesn't catch it! Haha, sucka!

First age: **Six**

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

.oOo.

Bruce Wayne was an extremely intelligent man with a lot of money that came to him through hard work as well as heritage. He was a good man as well, often donating money to charities and paying for events to be able to take place in Gotham City. Also, Bruce Wayne was Batman; Gotham's greatest detective and only super hero who devoted almost his entire life to protecting his city, his _home_.

Yet, while Bruce was all those things, nothing in his life had prepared him for this day.

He had been lounging in one of his many living rooms, reading a book he had randomly selected from his library when it had happened. Dick, after returning home from school confronted him.

"Bruce," The boy's words made the man glance over from reading material towards the seven-year-old who was still dressed entirely in his expensive, private school uniform. His hair was slightly slicked back and two green eyes looked at him with a great question. "There is this kid in my class named Austin and he just got a new sister and won't stop talking about her. It is getting really annoying but I want to know, where do babies come from?"

"Uh," Bruce did not know how to answer the question. Well, he _did_ know but he was not sure if Dick was actually ready for that sort of information. Being a parent, despite the fact he had "been" one for almost three years now, was still difficult none the less. A lie, he figured, would hold the boy off for a few more years. "The stork of course."

"That's what Alfred said," Dick confessed. "But I don't really believe him, or you. That sounds a bit… odd. I know what storks look like, I googled them and they can't be strong enough to carry babies all around the word to God knows where. Where do babies _really_ come from?"

"I do not think you should concern yourself with those sorts of things, Dick. "Bruce turned back to his book, searching for the place before Dick had interrupted him. "Why don't you go and start on your homework."

"I already finished it Bruce." Dick said, rather sassily. "I want to know where babies come from."

"Maybe you should google that also," Bruce murmured, finally finding where he had left off. "It isn't all that important. How was school?"

"Bruce," Dick whined, pouting at his guardian drawing his attention once more to him. "I really, really, really, want to know. Why won't you tell me?"

"Because it isn't important," Bruce merely stated. Dick gave him a "not buying it" look before sitting in the empty spot next to Bruce on the couch. He looked up at the man who was, once again, reading his book.

"Please Bruce?" Dick complained, throwing the puppy dog eyes at him. "I really want to know, really bad."

Bruce sighed. "Fine, I guess I can tell you."

"Really?" Dick was ecstatic! He was finally about to know where babies came from and once he did, hopefully get one at the same place Austin got his. "Yay! Thank you Bruce."

Once Bruce told him, Dick was scarred. One might even say that the boy didn't sleep a wink that night.

* * *

Age: **Thirteen**

It had been any other morning, really. Other than the fact that Bruce got the opportunity to get out of work to spend some time with Dick, that was, not beating the shit out of bad guys or patrolling the suburbs.

"You need a haircut," Bruce stated looking at Dick. His hair had gone untouched for several weeks resulting in the boy's locks curling onto its self in all sorts of directions, making the boy look like some sort of mop. Bruce smirked, "You look ridiculous."

Dick looked up at the man who sat across from him. It was terribly too early for the young teen who tried to collect a response but found himself rather unfruitful. Which resulted in an odd sort of squawk. Bruce looked at him and Dick was far too tired to even care.

"Your food, Master Dick," Alfred spoke, placing the boy's breakfast in front of him. "Master Bruce, is there anything you would like?"

"No thank you Alfred, the coffee is fine." Alfred nodded and gave him a "very good, sir" before retreating back into the kitchen to clean up the mess from this morning's cooking. "I suppose we can go out today and get it cut."

Dick nodded, yawing and stretching his arms above his head. "Or Alfred can c—ut."

Dick's eyes widened when his voice cracked. Bruce lifted an eyebrow and smirked before taking a drink of his coffee. "I was wondering when your voice would finally begin to crack."

"My voice to do w—hat?" Dick was beginning to get frustrated. It happened twice now and yet, due to the circumstance and early morning, he was already annoyed. He, of course, knew what it meant for his voice to crack, he had learned about puberty after all. His voice cracking meant that he'd have all sorts of hormonal changes, soon he'd have a deeper voice, his body will begin to grow, and well, so would some unwanted hair.

"Cracking," Bruce simply stated for an answer.

"Yeah, yeah I know that," Richard said picking at his food with his fork before cutting himself a little piece and eating it, suddenly not feeling all that hungry. "Wa—lly's going to have a ball with this."

* * *

Age: **Thirteen**

They had been patrolling the city for almost six hours from the top of a sky scrapper without even the slightest disturbance, and Robin was getting terribly, terribly bored. He sighed, lying back against the hard concrete, staring up into the dark sky. A few stars littered the large space but several, due to the lights of Gotham City, went unseen.

"Man," Robin complained. "I have a serious project for The Giver that's due tomorrow and I haven't even started it. I could have brought the book and at least started on it."

Batman glanced over at his apprentice before turning his attention back to the city. It was oddly quiet; something told the man that it was not a coincidence, but without proof he couldn't do anything. "Why didn't you start it?"

Robin shrugged. "I didn't get around to it. They give so much homework and I have to be real flexible to get it _all_ done."

Batman didn't reply and Robin didn't press the conversation. Which brought his attention to an ant that was leisurely walking beside his head. He wondered why it was searching for food so high up on a building. "Hey, Batman," Robin spoke drawing the attention of his guardian. "What do you suppose ants names are?"  
Batman raised an eyebrow, looking over at the young teenager who was looking at something on the stone beneath him. "What do you mean?"

"Like, name," Robin continued. "Do you think they have names or are humans the only things that name things? There are a lot of ants out there; they would have to be really creative to have to decide what _all_ their names are."

Robin sat up, swinging his legs around so that they no longer dangled over the side of the building but instead sat crossed against his body. "Or maybe they all have the same name. Like all the girls are Jane and all the boys are Joe. Perhaps they are like people and just name their kids whatever even if the name already exists."

Batman hadn't budged let alone looked at the boy. Robin raised an eyebrow, bemused how the man could remain calm at such a question. "Not feeling the ant names?"

He didn't answer and Robin shrugged following the man's masked eye to the direction of what he was looking at. It was a bank; the very one that was broken into the night before by the Joker. Robin sighed loudly and over dramatically. No one could blame him for being uninterested; he was after all, a teenage boy with newly raging testosterone that gave him an adrenaline rush and the want to fight.

Robin sighed and pulled his knees to his chest. "What would you do if I spontaneously combusted?"

Batman looked at him, obviously annoyed. "I don't know, why?"

Robin shrugged. "I don't know. I'd be like, '_what the crap! Did Robin just spontaneously combust before my very eyes?',_ you have to admit it would be weird. You would have to find another sidekick."

"Hopefully one that does not burst into flames," Batman added.

Robin laughed and then sighed contently once the giggles ended. Casually he pulled out his cellar phone, checking his messages and Facebook on it. "Would you rather wake up with a cockroach sucking on your tear duct for hydration or find out that a family of rats moved into your stomach?"

"Dick," Batman said. "You're being disgusting."

"This is a serious conversation we're having Batman," Dick complained. "Your answer can seriously change the outcome of the future. If I ever find myself in the position where I _must_ know what you would rather experience, I will be prepared. Don't you want me to be prepared?"

"I don't think I want you to talk to Kid Flash any longer," Batman stated and Robin groaned. "Only after you two became close did you start with these questions."

"No," Robin huffed. "I'm bored as crap. These are entertaining me."

"Maybe next time I should leave you home."

"Oh come on," Robin murmured. "I'm just bored."

.oOo.

AU: Heh, I did not notice until after I editing these all together that they sort of suck as a whole because none of them exactly have an official ending and pretty much just stop. Heh. Yeah. Oh well!

Also, am I the only one that thinks the facial masks super heroes wear look seriously uncomfortable? I would be paranoid every second if I had to wear them! What if they touched your eye or something? Do their eye lashes ever make contact? I would imagine the hollow of your socket would have to be very deep in your head for them not to bother you.

Every time someone reviews my story, Bruce gives Dick a hug. Think of Dick!


	10. Hello

Hello

Author's Note: Literally, there is _nothing_ on Kaldur other than three or four sentences. So I didn't bother really putting him in this one in fear I'll mess something up. Also, I cannot imagine Speedy (oh, sorry Red Arrow) is much older than 17 or 18, so I'm going to go with 17 and deducting from there.

Special thanks to my awesome Beta!

Ages: Dick is **eleven**, Wally is** thirteen,** and Speedy (cough, Red Arrow) is **fifteen. **

Disclaimer: I think I would go insane if I owned Young Justice! There is just so much to remember!

.oOo.

It was Flash's idea to have them all meet at an early age. He had said something like, "They're the future Justice League; it would make sense for them to get to know each other as soon as possible. To, you know, grow a bond." Everyone was pretty much sure that he just wanted to show off his nephew, but Barry would never admit that.

"Keep your identity-."

"Hidden," Dick finished Bruce's sentence, placing his mask over his face. "I know, I know. No one can know because if the bad guys find out who I r_eally_ am, they'll target our loved ones. Believe me Batman, you've told me this hundreds of times. I have been Robin for almost two years now."

"I know that, you just get caught in the moment and often don't pay attention to what you are saying." Batman was right. At Robin's young age, he often disregarded everything anyone said and went on his gut feeling, which was not a bad thing, until it risked others life. "You almost slipped up once."

"Like," Robin complained, "Ten months ago! I know better now."

Batman gave Robin _the look _and he quickly shut up, walking towards the Batmobile alongside his mentor, jumping, flipping, and landing easily in the front passenger seat. Robin smirked at Batman who looked at him and murmured, "Show off."

Robin laughed. "Sooo, these other sidekicks, what can they do? Are they as good as me?"

Batman said nothing, keeping his eyes on the road. Robin slumped in his seat and lifted his feet to rest on the dashboard as the car zoomed down the streets, the GPS reading "Washington DC". Something in Robin's gut told him that he was in for a road trip.

.oOo.

They arrived at The Hall of Justice twenty-five till noon. The long trip resulted in Robin, with an Ipod in (despite his lack of interest in music), falling asleep; music from some sort of artist yelling profanities and sexual statements into his ear which Batman would obviously not approve of.

The high tech car came to a stop and woke Robin up. He pulled the head phones from his ears, blinked the sleep from his eyes and looked over at his mentor. They were underground and Robin guessed probably beneath The Hall. "Are we here?"

Batman nodded and pressed a button on the dashboard; immediately the roof of the car drew back exposing them both to the underground air that smelt like concrete and dirt. Batman jumped out and Robin followed closely behind as they made their way to the elevator.

"Dude," Robin looked at the elevator in amazement. It was a lot bigger, technical, and of course, grander than the one in his school, let alone the Wayne Industry. "It's huge! Let's ride all the way to the top Batman!"

"We're only going to the 23rd floor," Batman told Robin who's face feel as he pouted, crossing his arms. "Maybe afterwards."

Robin smiled triumphantly. When the elevator arrived, he stepped into it before Batman, pushing the button with the twenty-three on, resulting in it lighting up. He leaned against the wall, fidgeting with his cape rather nervously as well as excited. He wondered what sort of people the others were.

The two doors slide open once they arrived. The machine made a loud _ding _and they stepped out. The room was slightly bland with white walls, a couch or two, and gray tiling. There were a few book shelves and the ceiling was rather low. In the corner was a computer that seemed not to have been touched in centuries.

"We used to meet here," Batman informed him. "Before we _relocated _to the top building."

"Wooh!" Robin looked over to another boy who made a sudden outburst of sound. He looked a few years older with freckles that littered his face. He was taller, but not by much, with a bright yellow and red uniform. His hair was a fiery orange and Robin could see he had green eyes. "It's Batman!"

The boy tugged on the man beside him that had, for what Robin could see, similar looks. He wondered if they were related. It took a while, but Robin recognized him as Flash. A couple of months (almost a year) back, he had come to Gotham to help Batman and himself defeat a villain from his home town, Central City, named Mirror Master. If the kid beside Flash was anything like Flash himself, Robin had a feeling they would _not _get along well.

Flash, alongside his young apprentice, approached both Batman and Robin. "Hey there Batty," Flash grinned. Batman didn't look happy to see him, at the same time; he did not look unpleased either. "And of course your little birdy. How are you Robin?"

"Fine," Robin spoke, less interested in Flash. Been there, done that. He looked across to the other boy who was looking at Batman, mouth ajar in awe. "Who's this?"

Once the red head realized he was being referred to, his attention snapped from the Bat to the young boy who stood beside him. "I'm Kid Flash, duh," He said, crossing his arms and smiling largely. "Only the fastest thirteen-year-old to ever walk the Earth! How about you? You're Robin, right?"

"Yeah," Robin nodded, putting his hand out for a hand shake; something he picked up from Bruce every time he met new people at a business conference, dinner, or party. Kid Flash seemed a bit distraught by this gesture. "It's a hand shake. You're supposed to grab my hand and shake it."

"Yeah, yeah," Kid Flash sneered. "I know what a hand shake is, but like, if we are going to be working with each other in the future, I expect something more like… a hug!"

"A hug?" Robin knew Flash was touchy feely and if Kid Flash was anything like him, he would be as well. A hug, however, seemed a bit weird to Robin. Batman and he were not the sort of people to hug one another unless comforting each other, and to Robin, KF did not look like he needed comforting. "Uh, okay."

It was an awkward hug but both Flash and Kid Flash seemed pleased with it. "Where is Green Arrow and his apprentice," Bruce asked Flash. "As well as Aquaman and his?"

"Green Arrow is late, go figure," Barry laughed as if Green Arrow was the one that was always late, not him. "And I guess there is some super Atlantean traffic or however it works, so Fish Man isn't coming. No worries, three out of four is a pretty good come out if you ask me."

"So," KF spoke up to Robin. "What can you like, do?"

"Do?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, like I can run super fast and stuff," Kid boasted but Robin didn't seem to mind all that much. "I mean, I know what you can like _do_. I want to see, because I could run circles around you, literally and you do not seem all that impressive to me."

Robin huffed, angered by Kid Flash's hot head. He wondered how long he had been Flash's apprentice and if he was actually as good as he played off to be. "I can do everything that Batman can do!" Robin retaliated. "How about you?"

Robin could feel the Bat's eyes on the back of his head. It was true though; Robin was practically a miniature version of Batman and could do almost everything he could. Besides the push up though, his arms were too lanky for those.

"Same!" Wally fumed. "I even have better hair so that's two points for me!"

"Oh please," Robin teased. "My hair is a thousand times better than yours. So that makes me better than you, _obviously_."

"You have to be kidding," the boy from the party that just entered the room said. He was tall; a lot taller than Robin almost by a foot and a few inches. Like Kid Flash he wore a bright red and yellow suit that was designed in two pieces, a shirt and pants. His hat as yellow and Robin had to look hard to see that the red thing sticking from it was a feather. "They're just a bunch of kids! You expect me to work with kids?"

"Now Roy," The man dressed in green spoke up. Robin recognized him to be Green Arrow. They had met the previous year when Batman introduced him to the entire Justice League. Well, as many as Batman allowed. "Not yet, but one day, yes."

"_Kids_," Wally repeated, crossing his arms. Instantly, both he and Robin's differences went aside. "If I am a _kid _then what are you?"

"I am a teenager," the boy spoke, mimicking Kid Flash by also crossing his arms. Robin heard Flash murmur something to his sidekick which he didn't pick up. "Unlike you two who are arguing on which one of you are better, real sidekicks wouldn't be fighting with one another."

"Dude," Robin scuffed. "Way to be a hypocrite. Now you are arguing with us."

"Batman," Flash coughed getting the man's attention. "This was a terrible idea. I knew they weren't ready to meet each other! Why did you even suggest this?"

Batman's _bat glare_ burned through the air. It soon became apparent that everyone within a fifteen foot radius became automatically stiffer and the argument came to an uncomfortable close. The sextet stood for a few seconds, that in turn, felt like minutes or perhaps even hours.

"Speedy," the boy with the feather said, scratching the back of his head with his eyes drawn the floor. With his free hand, he held it out towards the other two boys. "My name, it's Speedy."

"What's with everyone and wanting handshakes?" KF asked frustrated. Despite that, Robin took Speedy's hand and shook it while reciting his own name and then introducing Kid Flash's as if he had known his for years.

Kid Flash didn't bother with the gesture of hands and went straight into a hug which seemed to catch the Archer by surprise. "He uh," Robin explained. "Likes to hug."

Speedy nodded, pushing the boy off him in, not the most aggressive way, but definitely not the most gentle.

"So," Robin spoke up once again. "You're Speedy, the Archer. I heard about you but wasn't sure what you looked like. I was expecting like, brown hair and a nice beach tan. Not another red head…"

"Hey!" Kid Flash protested, "What is wrong with red heads?"

"Other than the fact they have no soul?" Robin asked. A statement that made both Kid Flash's and Speedy's facial expression harden. Robin smirked similarly to how Batman did; if he had to he could take them… he hoped.

"_I_ knew this was a great idea Bats," Flash grinned. "I'm glad_ I_ thought of it."

.oOo.

For some reason, I just can't imagine them all getting along with each other right off the back! Both Dick and Kid Flash are hot headed; I would imagine there would be some head butting in there on which one of them is better! All in all, though, they'd end up on good terms! Am I right, am I right? Heehee.I hope you all enjoyed this, last chapter made Dick get a lot of hugs from Bruce! He must be so happy… Or creeped out. One or the other.

* * *

**Every time someone doesn't reviews, Wally trips while running. Only you can help Wally by calling 677-Help-Wally or leave a review by clicking on the text beside the yellow word bubble below. Once doing this, you will receive a letter each month containing a picture of Wally, a page biography of his life, and a button that reads, "_I helped Wally". _Don't let Wally fall, anymore.**


	11. Fun House

Fun House

Author's note: Woot! I made 100 comments! Thank you all for getting me there it really means a lot to me because I have no life and things like that make me happy!

Dick is **thirteen** in this one. Yay.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

.oOo.

The first thing that Batman noticed, when he videoed into Mount Justice, was that Robin was _not_ with the group of badly beaten teens. His eyes narrowed as he scooped the crowd silently. Hoping that perhaps he would see Robin standing in the background, injured like the others, but there none of the less.

His gaze drifted towards Aqualad, who had been, previously titled as the leader of the group. The boy's face fell slightly as he held a gauze to a cut that lay above his eyebrow. He caught a glimpse of Batman's eyes; well, where his eyes were supposed to be, despite the mask. Quickly Kaldur dropped the stare and diverted his attention away from the masked man and back to his injured team.

He didn't need to say anything; none of them had to. Batman could tell, by their tense bodies, how no one spoke, no one made eye contact, and how no one had to say it: _They_ had got Robin. A simple mission in whom their team was to retrieve a stolen document, was quickly turned into what appeared to be a kidnapping. The mission had been a trap.

"We…" Kid Flash croaked out. His voice cracking under a dry sob that he refused to allow tears. "We're sorry."

Batman didn't say anything nor did the team expect him to. He turned the video off and turned away, his face remained cold and hard while his brain searched for answers and his heart raced with grief. Oh yes, he was going to find Robin no matter what it took. He was going to retrieve his partner; his sidekick.

His _son_.

It was unfortunate that to do so, he had to waste time trying to pry answers from distraught teenagers.

.oOo.

When Robin came to, he wasn't sure what time it was let alone _where_ he was. Obviously, it was a room that was empty and white which made Robin's stomach cringe on the cliché look. He closed his eyes, recalling what had happened before he woke up.

There wasn't much to recollect for it was very clear to Robin what had happened. It had been a simple mission, perhaps a set up, and the team was ambushed as well as brutally beaten. During the commotion, he was snatched up and taken away.

What he didn't understand is why he, out of all of them, was the one who was taken. Don't get him wrong, Robin would prefer he be the one taken. He loved his team as much as a thirteen-year-old boy could for a bunch of people, who, he'd only began working with a month in advance. None of the less; loved them all the same.

It was a vital reason he needed to figure out why he was targeted, though. Did they just pick someone out by random or perhaps they knew he was the youngest and therefore, would make a bigger issue to find. Not like the team wouldn't make it a priority with any of them.

Robin reopened his eyes. Would Batman had known it was a trap if it was _actually _a trap? Surely he wouldn't have sent them all out on such a dangerous mission if he had, especially in his own city of Gotham. There was, however, a Justice League meeting he had to attend and the task bestowed on them appeared to be, by everyone's eye, fairly innocent.

It wasn't until he tried to move that he found out exactly what the extent of his pain was. His left side of his abdomen, the part he lay on, was sore from an all too familiar feeling of a bruise, that would most likely spread over his entire side. His wrists and ankles ached from binds that were tied to tight, and he could taste the blood from his split lip seep into his mouth and mix with his saliva.

Despite the restrains and electric pain that shot through his veins, triggering his nerve endings each time he attempted to move; Robin was able to pull himself up into a sitting position. He strained his eyes, one of which was slightly swollen and discolored, from the impact of most likely a fist, to get a better look of the plain room.

He felt around, his hands trying to activate a small knife from the finger tips of his gloves, to discover that he was no longer wearing them. His feet, too, were bare as well as his legs and arms. Robin soon realized that he was dressed in only the boxers from this morning and the wife beater he wore under his costume to keep himself from chaffing. Quickly Robin brushed the corner of his eye and cheek bone against his shoulder to feel for his mask. Luckily, he could feel the odd fabric against his skin.

_That's weird_, Robin thought to himself, _why would they strip me of my clothes, but not take off my mask?_

Leaning against what was behind him, Dick was able to prop himself up so that he was standing erect. His legs screamed from beneath him, threatening to let him fall at any moment. Robin once again returned his back to the wall, substituting it as a crutch. Using expert skills, he brought his arms up and over his head so that his hands were in front of his frail body.

Robin had no time to waste. He would have to get himself out of these binds and make a quick getaway. He studied the cords and began unraveling them with his teeth, eventually being able to pull himself free of them and start on his ankles. It seemed odd to Dick; and something struck him as not right. This was far too easy. If the mystery person was able to kidnap him so easily, then why would they lay his escape out so easy?

Were they dumb, or perhaps sinisterly smart?

"Aw," the intercom from the corner of the room, that Robin had not noticed, spoke. "The little birdy got from his cage!"

Robin looked around, frantic on the inside but remained cool on the surface. His eyes met the black box in the corner of the room. He couldn't recognize the voice for it was covered well with a machine, but how he or she spoke sounded _familiar_.

"What do you want?" Robin asked, harshly. His hand went down to his waist to take a weapon from his belt before he realized it was missing, alongside all of his other equipment. Robin was, more or less, defenseless.

"What a cute little bird," the man or woman laughed from behind the speaker which made Robin raise an eyebrow. "What a cute little sidekick."

"Why have you taken me here?" Robin asked, crossing his arms showing no weakness against the mysterious kidnapper. "What could you possibly want with _me_?"

The person laughed again. "Do you like stories Little Bird? Would you like to hear one? This is a story I liked to call 'A Not So Happy Ending', that is, for you."

"Once upon a time there was a man," The person laughed again. "Some could even say this man was in love. Though, I don't think that that is the correct word for it. So this man was in love with the woman, who was heartbroken, decided he would help her and bring her out for a night on the town. A night she would never forget."

"What are you getting at?" Robin asked, his patients and his legs growing tired. "How do I fit into this?"

"Shh, shh, shh," The person demanded. "I'm about to get to the best part. You don't want to spoil the ending, do you? Of course not!"

"And so," they continued. "The glorious date on the town was a big hit! Unfortunately, the Batman did not agree with this and stopped their fun. Lucky for us, we got away in time by diverting the attention of the Batman, elsewhere."

"It wasn't until later," the voice started up again. "When we went out for a little_ revenge_, did the Batman spoil our real excitement. I got away, thankfully, but not my little play mate. Oh no, she was sent to Arkham to live out what might be the rest of her days." The voice saddened.

"That's really neat," Robin scoffed. "But I still don't get why you just _had _to take me."

"You see Robin," The intercom spoke. "Batman took my partner; I thought it would only be fair if I did the same. Of course, killing you quickly would just be too easy, so why not make it interesting? Into a little game, perhaps?"

"J-," Robin's eyes widened. "Joker?"

"Very good!" The clown laughed. No wonder Robin had recognized the way he spoke. He was, after all, Batman's nemesis who he had fought countless times in the past. "You have to admit, Robs, it was a very well thought out plan. I keep you here, Batman tries to save you, and I get him right into the palm of my hand. I _was_ going to watch cartoons, but for some reason, this just seemed a lot more entertaining." His laugh crackled over the intercom.

Robin scowled. Joker couldn't be serious. He was a mad man but perhaps he had morals, he wouldn't kill a thirteen-year-old… At least Dick hoped not.

.oOo.

Without much luck retrieving information, from the small team of new super heroes, Batman had decided that his best bet on finding Robin's location was too "return to the scene of the crime" to better investigate. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary when he got there, other than the obvious signs of a fight and then, the obvious signs of a struggle.

Then again, Batman was the greatest detective in Gotham. What normal police officers and investigators easily look over, pushing them aside as if they were dust; Batman notices. In this case, it was the overturned desk which held the file that was to be originally fetched. The masked man wondered, not seeing the papers earlier, if the teens had taken it.

Batman lifted the piece of furniture so that it stood on all four of its legs. Recalling that the stolen file had started with a J, he began searching for it hoping recovering it would be a simple, easy task. Once the search ended up fruitless, he stood back a foot and thought.

_There had to be a reason they targeted Dick,_ Bruce thought. Out of them all, Miss Martian would've been a better target if they were to kidnap one of them. Robin was small and thin, but he had muscles and looked as dangerous to a point. _But why?_

Batman re-confronted the desk and flipped through the files that started with R. He was surprised to find that all the files, that may have possibly taken up the foot wide space, were gone and instead, a single file lay in its place.

He picked it up and opened the file to only be presented by a card. A simple playing one which would be found amongst the inmates in Arkham when they would play a hand. This card was different, though, and Batman knew it. He picked it up between his fingers and turned it around to see a man, dressed in an odd hat with an odd outfit littered with bells.

_Joker. _

.oOo.

"If you take a little looksy around, you have two vents in this little _fun house_," The Joker laughed his husky well humored laugh. "Guess what is going to be put through there?"

"I don't know, air?" Robin asked slightly uninterested on how the man planned to kill him. His main focus was getting out of the room, however possible that was. "If you think that I am just going to sit around here and let you-."

"Blah, blah, blah," Joker giggled. "You bore me with your little justice talks, Birds. Just like the Bat, huh? What a cheap knock off. Any who, in fifty-six seconds a lethal fume, or Joker Gas, will come into your little room. Inhale too much of it and you'll die in about two hours. I think we both agree on that that is enough time for the Bat to find you, but if not, the little birdy will die in his cage."

Robin felt sick to his stomach as if at any moment, he'd throw up his entire dinner. He allowed his body to slide to the ground no longer wanting to rely on his legs for the support they didn't have. Robin lifted his shirt up and off his body, wrapping it around his nose and mouth so that when the gas came, if Joker was telling the truth, it would act as an artificial air filter.

Two hours was too little time, all Robin could do was hope that Batman would find him in time. He had to, he was his only chance.

There was a _Beep _from the other side of the intercom. "Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock." There was another laugh. "You're on the clock, Robin."

.oOo.

AU: To be honest, I have no idea if I captured Joker's personally well or not. I know he jokes around a lot, hence his name!

Oh, I figured I'll only post about three or four more of these because I have another idea for a story! It too will be about Dick and most likely have Bruce in it. I am excited to start writing it but I know that if I do, I will never finish this one ever!

Thank you to my amazing Beta for correcting my crappy writing! Haha!

Every time someone doesn't review, the store chocks up the prices on Joker's face paint. Don't let the Joker go without face paint!


	12. Fun House Part II

Fun House Part II

Author's Note: I forgot to add a part I thing to the last chapter! Haha, but yes for all of those who asked there will be a continuation of the last chapter which is this one! Also, I decided that I would make this story a total of fifteen chapters, making it actually my only finished story. Then again, it has not happened yet but let's keep our fingers crossed, yes?

Thank you to my amazing Beta Grimmjow J. the 6th Espada! Because of you I do not have to stress myself out to much on whether or not the story makes sense or if there are any mistakes! I really appreciate it. I love you so much! You all need to review and tell us how awesome she is! Because she really truly is amazing.

Disclaimer: I still do not own Young Justice, but my birthday is in a few days, maybe my mom will buy it for me.

.oOo.

It was a short elevator trip from the main house to the Batcave, but Alfred enjoyed it none the less. Around this time, Master Bruce was out in the city putting the villains of Gotham in their place while Alfred slept. Or at least, Bruce had thought that that was what the old man was doing. On the contrary Alfred found it was easier for him to get the cleaning done in the Batcave around this hour, while all the lights were on from previous inhabitants besides Batman himself.

It had made dusting easier.

For this reason, it had surprised Alfred to find Bruce, entirely dressed in his Batman uniform, with his hood pulled back, in his "office". It also sparked his curiosity to see the man's face strained with what looked like confusion and… grief?

"Master Bruce? What are you doing here? Surely you are not done with your patrol."

"They have him Alfred," Bruce didn't look up from what he was looking at. From Alfred's point, he could only recognize the object as some sort of piece of paper about the size of a cellular phone. It had scribbling on it which he considered to be words, but could not make out what it said; only the picture.

Alfred's eyes widened. He wasn't sure what had brought him to the conclusion that it was Dick. The young boy, who had almost practically grown up in front of him, a certain grandson like figure to Alfred, had been taken, but he knew it was true. It perplexed him, all this time he had been under the impression that Master Dick was safe in a mountain somewhere playing make believe with his other friends, it came apparent that, that was not the case this time.

Alfred made his way towards Bruce, having disregarded the dusting utensil on the table in the middle of the room. He looked over Bruce's shoulder at the playing card, noting that the words he noticed earlier said "Joker" on each side of each corner. Of course it was him that had taken Robin.

"Nothing seems out of the ordinary," Bruce half informed Alfred, half to himself. "Other than this finger print it placed here by ink."

"Perhaps the Joker accidently placed his finger in a bit of ink before picking up the card," Alfred asked Bruce, who peered closer at the print.

"That's what I thought," he confessed to his butler. "But then I remembered that Joker wears gloves. His finger print wouldn't have gotten onto the surface."

"Was it someone else?" Alfred cocked an eyebrow, returning to his upright standing position. "Perhaps someone is framing the Mad Man."

"No," Bruce shook his head slightly, placing the card onto the surface in front of him. Sure if he was aware of the sort of turmoil his sidekick was in, he wouldn't be wasting this sort of time. But while Batman was in fact Gotham's greatest detective, he was not a mind reader. "This is too much like Joker, it was obviously him. Something about the print seems off though. I should scan it for any unidentified traces or if I missed anything."

"Very good, sir."

.oOo.

"You know Joker," Robin said through a clothed mouth. "If you really want Harlequin back _that_ much, why don't you just break into Arkham yourself and get her? I think we both know you are capable of that."

"Hmm? What's that?" Joker asked, still on the other side of intercom, safe from what he called Joker Gas. "Is the little bird _encouraging _me to break into Arkham?"

"I'm _encouraging_ you," Robin spat mockingly. "To let me go!"

"Oh no, no, no, I would much rather sit here and wait for Bats. Imagine this, Batsy coming to get you and saving you and as you all leave, _BOOM! _In a thousand pieces." Joker laughed. "No I'm just kidding. Then again, that sounds kind of fun… I might do it anyway."

Robin knew better than to allow the words of the Mad Man effect him, at the same time he couldn't help but be bothered even slightly. Several times he had threatened both Batman and Dick's own life, hurled thugs in their direction, and put them in positions where injury could almost not be avoided: yet, Dick always knew that those were more or less a bluff. Now, however, actually seeing the green tinted gas, which Dick concluded to be for dramatic effect, seep into his room and cause his lungs to become heavy was an entire different experience.

It was _scary_.

"Oh," Joker added. "Try not to talk too much! I'm enjoying the silence."

"You're sick," Robin murmured, certain the Joker could not hear but also well aware that if he had, it was not something that had not been spoken towards him before.

.oOo.

Once Bruce had received the outcome of the scans placed on the card, he studied the results carefully. Looking at the reports close up, almost microscopic, he noticed what had made it different. The finger print, which was placed in ink, actually turned to be little words scribed incredibly small into a swirly form that would normally come across as a common print. If Bruce cared, he would be impressed with Joker's ability to hide the text so well.

Bruce focused the picture better so that he would be able to read the words with ease.

_**Hey, Bats**_: it read.

_**I knew you'd figure it out**_; _**after all, they don't call you Gotham's greatest detective for nothing, right?. How about we cut to the chase? I took something of yours that you havta find. Like a game of hide and seek except with a twist! You have 60 minutes to find him, Bats, or I'll cut the string to his pathetic, little, miserable life. **_

_**With warm regards,**_

_**Mister J **_

_**P.S. **_

_**Do you like how I hid the message? It took the greatest technology available in Gotham!**__**Get it, **_**technology**_**? **_

Bruce's face hardened in concentration as he reread the letter once, twice, and a third time. Obviously the Joker was trying to tell him something rather than what was painted in front of him. The insane man would never make it too easy for Batman, but him making things hard was never his intention, either. It was most likely hidden in plain sight.

"Best technology available in Gotham," Bruce repeated to himself. "That would be Wayne industries. Surely the security cameras would have picked up any sort of suspicious activity if he were to be there. Besides, Lucius would have said something to me by now, unless something happened."

It quickly hit him like a bag of bricks. Joker wouldn't have been able to get into Wayne Industries, it was too heavily guarded and the technology, that was designed there, was never stored there. No, Joker would have to have been in one of the warehouses where he could _actually _have access to the gadgets… Bruce stood up and pulled the mask over his face before turning to Alfred. "I know where he is."

"Very good sir," Alfred nodded, watching Batman turn and walk towards the direction of the Batmobile, hands clenched into fists on each side of his body. "Oh and Master Bruce, please bring Master Dick home safely."

"I will."

.oOo.

_How long has it been? _Robin thought to himself, still pressing the white shirt against his mouth and nostrils, closing an easy passage way for the thick gas to get to his lungs. He knew that at least forty minutes must have passed, for most of his skin was raw from the chemicals in the oxygen. Causing irritation his flesh and causing large patches on his legs, arms, chest and stomach that was originally a milky white, to a blistered red.

Robin squeezed his eyes shut, doing his best to keep them from harm but coming out fruitless as they would water, leaving salty trails that disappeared into the clothes he held. Joker hadn't spoken for quite a while and Dick wondered if he had left, leaving him to die here alone without even the snide comments of the clown himself.

If it had been Batman in this situation, Dick knew he would try and cover the vents so that the gas could not make it into the room at such a quick pace. He'd most likely do with his cape or what else he had on him, but Robin was bare, other than his under clothes. It became apparent to Dick that Joker had no interest in learning the identity if the thirteen-year-old boy, that is why he had not taken the mask. No, his one and only reason he had Robin was to kill him and make Batman pay. Yet, Robin had a hard time believing Joker cared that much for Harley.

The Joker was just pure evil; a man that enjoyed doing bad for the simple thrill of it. Even without Harley, Robin would most likely have found himself in the same position. Dying slowly.

Robin squinted his eyes and scanned the room carefully, checking for any signs of weakness in the walls or perhaps something he hadn't noticed before. He pulled the ends of the shirt behind his head and tied them together so it would stay before getting to his knees, crawled painfully to the wall in front of him.

His eyes watered profusely as the chemicals became denser. This move could perhaps be the gold star, a way out if he were to find something on the other wall or it would be the trigger on the gun, making his gas intake more rapid and driving him closer to death's door.

With a closer look, Robin discovered that a simple speck on the wall across him was actually a small hole which seemed to harbor a small camera. Was this what the Joker was using to watch him through? Most likely, Dick decided. Even the Joker was not that good to predict his every move.

"Hey Birds," Joker spoke again, startling Robin and making him look over to the speaker. "Did you know that with prolonged exposure to this gas, it will begin to shut off your nervous system? You didn't? Oh, I just knew that I had forgotten to tell you something. Better hope Bats finds you."

Robin knew better than to reply, he had to save energy, and breath.

.oOo.

The Batmobile was a smooth, fast ride and it took Batman no time at all to reach Wayne Industries warehouses on the outskirts of Eastern Gotham, a few hundred feet from the loading docks for several different companies. Most of the area, however, belonged to him which made Batman aggravated for he didn't know which one to begin looking in, since all of them were technology. His company, after all, specialized in that sort.

After parking it, so that it was well hidden behind miscellaneous buildings, Batman opened the top before leaping out and landing heavily, yet skillfully on the ground beneath. His eyes narrowed as he walked toward the W.I. warehouses, considering every little detail that surrounded him as a possible clue to the whereabouts of Dick, and then clicked the Detective Mode* on his mask. Light blue, almost white, screens took the place where his eyes were.

Quickly, everything around him reflected blue, as walls became transparent and the bodies of people around him within a quarter mile radius became visible. He could see everything and everyone from workers loading cargo boats on the docks, others stacking boxes, to some rather odd personnel standing with large guns around a tech warehouse about the distance of two blocks away. He suspected there was more inside the building, but to be sure, he had to get closer.

From his utility belt, Batman removed his Batclaw* and pointed it towards a warehouse building, which was far too high for him to get atop of with a simple jump, and released the claw enabling it to shoot up over the roof and catch hold of some object, rapidly pulling Batman behind it to the top of the building. He looked around and began making his way toward the warehouse, with guards stationed at every entrance, crouching to make his presence unknown.

Once he became close enough he was able to make out two more bodies which weren't accounted for. One was taller which stood, at what Batman considered six feet, with broad shoulders, obviously a man that was lounging in a chair, the other was an older child who was about fourteen or fifteen feet away from the other person with a wall separating the two of them. The older child was curled into a fetal position against a wall furthest from the other man with their hands spread to cover their lower face.

Batman's eyes widened slightly before narrowing in rage. He deactivated Detective Mode, his vision going normal before crouching down and easing closer to the edge of the building, counting the guards that stood outside of the building.

He jumped down behind one guard who didn't notice the Dark Knight. Slowly, quietly he stood up and quickly snaked one arm around the guy's neck as the other covered his mouth before the man had the chance to make a commotion. He held his position for a few seconds, allowing the lack of oxygen to knock the thug out before resting the unconscious body gently against the pavement and backing away into the shadow.

Returning to the roof, Batman took the high standing to his advantage to scope out the other guard who walked around the corner, mingled with another guard, and kept walking until he was standing alone underneath a street light, which Batman took as an opportunity to execute an aerial attack.

.oOo.

"Hmm?" Robin's attention was once again brought forth by the sound of the sinister Mad Man. "It appears that Bats has arrived and already taken out my guards, oh well. Did I really make it _that _easy for him?"

Robin never thought he could feel happier. Finally! Batman had arrived and soon he would be relinquished from the terrible chamber in which Joker had locked him in. Soon Robin will be able to stand outside inhaling fresh oxygen into his lungs and getting rid of every last trace of the Joker Gas. His skin will be given proper medical attention by no other than Alfred and he will be able to lay in his comfortable, cool bed back at the Wayne mansion.

Yet, something itched at the back of Robin's mind; it was something Joker had said earlier about a plan and Batman walking right into it. What could he be planning? Obviously Robin had a legitimate reason to worry about Bruce, his guardian, the only family other than Alfred he had left, but was it reasonable? Bruce could, no doubt, take care of himself but perhaps Joker's guards had injured him.

"No!" Words tore at Robin's throat like a lion would to an antelope. "Batman! It's a trap!"

From the other side of the wall Joker's face fell. Of course by now Robin's throat should have been burning so profusely that speaking was wishful thinking, then again, if he was anything like the Bat then Joker wasn't entirely surprised that he was able to withstand things a normal thirteen-year-old could not. It did not, however, make anything any less annoying.

The guards were taken out one by one until they were all on the ground, passed out. The faint cry of Robin drew Batman's attention and confirmed him his luckiest hunch and greatest fear. If Robin was the one inside, which he was, that means that Joker had indeed taken him, and yet, relief spread throughout the adult's veins. He _had_ found Robin. His next priority was getting the boy out and away from Joker.

Batman tore the door to the warehouse open to present himself to a large room with huge boxes towering in columns. The ceiling sported long metal rain ways for workers to walk above to see the merchandise down below. This was the perfect vantage point, Bruce decided, and retook the Batclaw from his belt, aimed it and fired; finding himself now above the ground.

"Oh Bats," Joker cooed. The building remained quiet when Joker paused for a response; the only sound that pierced the silence like a knife was a distinct droplet of water hitting the floor beneath from a leaking pipe. "I know you can hear me! My guards didn't beat themselves up. Come out, come out, where ever you are!"

Robin summoned the last of his strength from his beaten body so that he could stand, his legs didn't agree with the action, but he soon came accustom to the new pain that withered within the appendages. He balled his first and slammed it against the wall that harbored the camera knowing that if it was thin enough for a hole and device to be stuck through, the sound he was making would be heard.

Dick did not, however, count on how the movement would take away from him in the ways it did as a shot of pain racked through his body. He couldn't hold himself any longer and allowed his body to retreat to the ground so that he would no longer have to support himself.

His shirt had done all it could to keep him from breathing in the gas, but at this point it appeared that the chemicals were too thick in the air meaning, each breath Dick took, he engulfed almost a hundred percent of the Joker's means of killing him. Robin closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the machine pumping the gas into the little chamber, of Joker's voice, and then Batman's.

_If Batman was able to save me now, _Dick wondered to himself, _would he really be able to save me? _

Perhaps it would be better for Bruce if he had just left. By doing that he wouldn't run the risk of seeing Dick's bruised, dead body. He would not have to blame himself even though Dick was well aware that he would. Never in his life had he felt so helpless and that feeling made him sick. He was Robin, after all, he was Batman's sidekick ever since he was nine, always putting on a tough exterior of who he was supposed to be or who he wanted to be. It wasn't until now, when his body refused to follow its master's orders to get up, to find a way out, and to fight, had he felt so utterly _pathetic. _

How was he supposed to persent himself to anyone anymore?

Slowly, his body began shutting down and soon, Dick figured, he'd go into some sort of shock. The common, loud talking of Joker on the other side of the wall sounded muffled and unclear to Dick's ears but he didn't care. It didn't matter.

.oOo.

"Dick," the familiar voice of Bruce made Dick's eyes flash open. "Good, you're awake."

"Uh," Dick sat up slightly but stopped midway, the pain of his abdomen crippling him of going any further. He was almost half convinced that it was a dream, being in the setting he was which happened to be his room in the Wayne mansion, with Bruce standing beside his bed. Definitely odd, but Dick let out a sigh of relief all the same. "Thank God you got me Bruce. I thought I was a goner."

Bruce smirked. "You would have been if Joker didn't want to, quote "_toy with you again in the future". _You have to be more aware of your surroundings Dick. I would have never been that easily captured. More training seems to be in order here."

"Yeah," Dick groaned, really not in the mood to hear Bruce's lecture. "I figured as much."

"Good," Bruce nodded and turned toward the bed. "I just wanted to see if you would return to your conscious state, feel free to go back to sleep. I expect a full, fast recovery but these aren't things you can rush. At the same time, quick movements will only slow them down."

Dick laid his head against his pillow and watched Bruce walked out his room before he stopped at the doorway and turned his head to look at Dick one more time.

"I'm glad you're alright, Dick."

.oOo.

AU: This took me forever! GAH! Nearing the end, I felt like Dick was getting a bit cheesy and what not so I did my best to keep everything believable! I am just glad this chapter it finally over. It was one of my longer ones but I did not want to make it have a third part because I think then I might have died.

Detective Mode: It is something that is mostly existent in the Batman games and movies but has been mentioned in the comics before. It is pretty much like an x-ray that enabled Batman to see through things (hence x-ray) as well as make things more noticeable. I figured I'd use it.

Batclaw: The Batclaw is what Batman uses to get himself to higher places. It is somewhat like a one direction zip line.

Every time someone reviews, Wally and Dick share a bromance moment!


	13. Dump II

Dump number II

Author's Note: This is three fics in one because they were very short and I could not make full chapters out of them. So, this is like another Dump!

Thank you to my amazing BETA!

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice… Still.

Dick's age: **Nine , **before finding out about Bruce.

* * *

When Bruce proposed the idea that he and Dick should go to the graveyard that evening, Dick was surprised. More so for the fact that Bruce was taking time off his busy work schedule, at Wayne Industries, to spend time with him rather than actually going to pay mind to his parents. He had to admit, though, it all seemed a bit odd. Almost foreign.

"You know Bruce," Dick murmured stepping out of the car, having already arrived at the place where both of their parents were buried. "You don't have to do this for me."

"I know," Bruce stated simply. "I'm doing it for myself as well. It has been a while since I last visited these grounds, I thought it would be a nice mix up. After all, it is your parent's anniversary, isn't it?"

Dick's eyes widen slightly. Was that today? Surely Dick would have remembered something like that, wouldn't he? It struck him as strange or perhaps astonishing that Bruce had remembered it. It had been quite a few years since Dick had told Bruce, almost four years at that. "Uh, yeah it is. You remembered?"

"Of course I did Dick, they meant a lot to you, why wouldn't I?" Bruce raised an eyebrow to his Ward who in return shrugged, unsure how to respond to him.

"Uh, thank you then," Dick murmured, putting his attention elsewhere which happened to be the clouds that seemed to threaten rain which struck Dick as stereotypical. Did Bruce plan this for this day, expecting it to rain on them so that they could share a sorrowful Father Son moment, in which they would end up getting soaked and laughing, adding the little bit to a treasure chest of memories that they would forever hold close to their hearts?

The bitter feelings Dick had towards Bruce hadn't always been there. Dick had once, rather recently, envied the man and wished to be just like him. It was not that he disliked the man that had taken him in, and given him a second chance at what Bruce considered to be a normal childhood. Oh no, Dick hated Bruce now. All of his disappearing was becoming too much for him. And sometimes Dick wondered if the billionaire honestly thought that he would be able to have a good upbringing on nothing but money and fake friends.

He resented Bruce for everything the man was, everything the man stood for. Most of all, Dick hated the lies. What he had once thought was, Bruce going out to party during late hours, had crumbled completely when he had decided to stay up and caught a glimpse of Bruce getting home around five in the morning. He was dressed as if he had gone clubbing, but the way he held himself made Dick suspicious. What man goes out partying and comes home battered and beaten with freshly sewn up wounds?

He had confronted Alfred the following day about this, who in turn, waved him away claiming that he hadn't a clue what was going on, but agreed to investigate if it made Dick feel any better. It had disappointed him, though, when the butler never got back to him on the issue and Dick felt it better not to press it, knowing it would do no good for either of them.

Dick had not forgotten, however, and often caught himself examining Bruce quietly during the rare breakfasts periods they shared, or when he was dragged to a party, watching the man's every move as if he were to look long enough, Bruce would do a flip of some sort.

"Our parents have different last names," Dick noted. Forcing himself out of his thoughts as well as pulling Bruce from his own. "They're buried at different parts of the cemetery. Are we going to split up or visit them both together or what? I honestly don't mind going there myself…" Dick trailed off when his eyes met Bruce's.

"I'm not going to let you go there alone," Bruce said sternly but not in a threatening way. "You don't know what sort of people are in this place. Something bad could happen to you."

Dick was about to protest, to tell Bruce that he did _not_ need him to keep safe, that he could easily watch himself and even protect himself if someone were to confront him with the intentions of wrong doing in mind. Dick knew, however, that that would most likely not have been the case. He was flexable and an expert with his gymnast skills, but when it came to one-on-one combat, he would most likely end up the loser. Besides, the chances of Bruce actually allowing him to go on his own was like telling water not to be wet. It was just not going to happen. "Okay."

They walked in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. "Weather's a bit threatening, isn't it?"

"Bruce," Dick cut the small talk, because in all truth he didn't want to talk to Bruce about clouds and he bet Bruce didn't want to either. It seemed stupid, especially since there were better things they could be talking about. "How did you get hurt?"

Bruce raised an eye brow, keeping his face relevantly calm. "Hurt? I'm not hurt. Why would I be?"

"You're not a good liar," Dick admitted, still looking ahead and not at Bruce to see if he could spot his parent's tomb stones. "I saw you the other week. You came home late and you were badly beaten. What happened?"

"What were you doing up that early?" Bruce asked, averting the question.

"Couldn't sleep," Dick murmured before pressing the issue. "How did you get hurt?"

"A fight," Bruce lied. "When you have money, a lot of people tend to get mad at you for no legitimate reason."

"The secret life of Bruce Wayne," Dick joked tastelessly. "Getting into bar fights and causing mayhem in Gotham City."

"Well, I wouldn't say that it was _me_ that caused it," Bruce laughed dryly, doing his best to lighten the mood. He was a great speaker and a wonderful entertainer, but when it came to Dick, Bruce was at a loss of what to do. It hadn't been more than a month since he bugged Bruce for attention, telling him about his day, asking him questions about the Wayne Industries, but now, his entire personality had changed and the boy seemed to purposely distance himself from Bruce. Dick was not a square like Bruce presumed. He had definitely more than four sides to him.

Dick was onto him. Bruce knew it was only a matter of time until he found out about _it.

* * *

_

Dick's Age: **Twenty-one**

"Master Bruce," Alfred interrupted his employer who was sitting in his office chair, swaying back and forth, in an almost humorous way to keep himself entertained as well as procrastinate on the paper work he was told to sign in order to confirm some sort of agreement his company made with another. "Master Dick is here."

Bruce looked up surprised but kept himself from showing it. He smiled slightly, a little pleased, "Is that so? Let him in."

Alfred nodded and stepped away from the entrance of the room, disappearing into the hallway allowing Dick to take his place. He had grown to be a quite handsome man that was well rounded and intelligent. His figure consisted of a lean flat stomach in which chiseled abs were harbored and his arms were thick, slender and long.

"Seriously, Bruce. There is something in this world called privacy. To think I was under the impression that when I moved out I'd get some. Obviously personal space doesn't exist when it is related to the Batman." Dick huffed. Walking towards Bruce and emptying the contents of his pockets onto the older man's desk, which took the form of tiny cameras, making the billionaire raise an eyebrow with an air of innocence.

"What are those?"

"Wayne Tech micro cameras," Dick informed the man, who already knew. "The ones you issued to be built two months back. I hacked the system." He added, giving Bruce a 'two can play at this game'. "But honestly Bruce, you can't smoother me like this by hiding these in me apartment!"

"I didn't put these in there," Bruce said, avoiding his eyes making Dick a hundred percent positive that this was Bruce's doing, even though he already knew. Fifteen years was a long time, and Dick could almost read Bruce like a book; who in return, could read him like a manual: obviously laid out in front of him. "You're all the way in Bludhaven, I don't have time to go over there and set up cameras in your room."

"Oh cut the crap. We both know that I am not _that_ naïve," Dick said, obviously not buying it.

"I have work to do," Bruce decided. Taking a paper off the small stack that sat to the right of him on the desk, and he began reading it, though, not indef. "Perhaps next time you can call ahead?"

"I was in the area, I thought I would drop by and bring these up." Dick paused for a second before pressing on. "Why can't you just admit that you put those in there because you _missed_ me?"

"It was for safety precaution," Bruce said flatly as he began to sign his name at the bottom of the paper. "Not miss."

"You're so full of shit, Bruce!" Dick made a face, dropping the remaining cameras onto the man's desk making Bruce look up at him. "Why is it so hard for you to say it? We both know it's true even if you're trying to deny it."

"I can assure you," Bruce's voice became a lot rougher than he expected but did nothing to stop himself. "That if I 'missed' you, I would do something more normal like give you a phone call. Bludhaven is a dangerous city and your business is doing well. That's a good enough reason for thugs to target you."

"Since when was _normal _ever associated with _Batman?" _Dick retorted back. "When you began suspending yourself off buildings or going out dressed as a bat, Bruce? If safety is the reason behind these, which we both know isn't, then why do you see them necessary? Hmm? I can take care of myself Bruce and I have done a pretty good job so far."

"Obviously not," Bruce motioned to Dick's arm which had an ace bandage wrapped around the entire forearm, concealing bruises as well as most likely a few cuts. Or perhaps it was the small, but deep, cut that ran diagonally through his left eye brow facing a recovering black eyes. "You're injured."

"Like you don't get injured either. I remember all the nights you made me stay home because it was 'too dangerous', you said, you'd come home beaten the shit out of," Dick reminded Bruce. "You can't keep me concealed in a cage forever, Bruce. You need to stop clipping my wings. You _also _need to admit to me that you missed me."

"But I didn't-."

"Fine!" Dick snapped. "Stay in your pool of denial Bruce. What do I care?"

Bruce sighed. "I'm not good at this sort of thing Dick, you know that."

"Then lie to me Bruce," Dick murmured. "All these years and I barely got any fatherly affection from you. You're about to lose. I don't appreciate being smothered."

"Dick…"

"Bruce."

The billionaires large hand rubbed his temple, eyes looked up at Dick for a second, who wore a stern face. He sighed, "Fine."

"Fine?" Dick asked. "Fine what? Fine, let me leave? Fine, you don't care? Fine, I missed you?"

"Fine… I missed you."

The words were sincere enough and Dick allowed himself to smile outwardly, showing Bruce that he was pleased with the quiet words that he nearly had to choke out. "I missed you too Bruce," Dick laughed before his face got hard again, "But if you hide another camera in my house again, I will hand you your ass in a golden platter, old man."

Bruce could help but smirk at that.

Wait until Dick finds the ones in his _car.

* * *

_

Dick's Age: **Eighteen**

"The West Coast," Dick said, confronting Bruce at one of his many charity balls. Originally, Dick planned not to go to it, having already made plans with Wally to visit Roy in Star City that weekend. Wally, unfortunately, had to cancel for some unknown reason and Dick did not want to face hot-headed Roy alone.

"Pardon?" Bruce asked, looking at the crowd of people. An hour previous to the current time, the bars in the hall had opened at the business men and women had flocked to them like moths to a light. Several minutes later, and of course, drinks resulted in a buzzed and slightly tipsy montage on guest. Bruce, while aloof man by the eyes of everyone else, still maintained to keep himself from drinking too much while having enough to not be suspicious.

"I was looking into colleges on the west coast and I'm seriously considering going to one. You know, Harvard and Princeton are over there," Dick also wanted to add 'I want to be as far away from Gotham as possible', but thought it best not to say that. He knew who he was, but he also knew he had a lot to learn about himself. No longer did he want to stand under the shadow of Bruce Wayne, billionaire and owner of Wayne Enterprise, or worse, Batman. "Same with Stanford. I did the research, well Alfred did, and I have a thirty-three percent chance of getting in."

"The west coast is awfully far from Gotham," Bruce added. "What happened to wanting to go to Gotham University? It is also Ivy League."

"I know, I know," Dick protested. "The west offers a whole new experience though, I thought it would be nice to see that part of the US again, it has been a while since I had gone over there and this will give me an opportunity to."

"You could always take a trip over there Dick," Bruce's smiled that he had put on for the party was beginning t fade away. Recently, he and Dick had been feuding about what university he was to go to and every suggestion he had was quickly brushed away by the boy. He, under all conditions wanted no part of Bruce to be in his decision of college, in fact, if it wasn't for him paying he wouldn't be. Dick wanted to grow up a lot faster than he needed to.

"Yeah, I know," Dick confessed. "But that isn't long enough to actually get a feel for it. It was just a thought, anyway. If you don't like it…"

Dick stopped; knowing that playing the guilt card was not going to convince Bruce of anything. It was a known fact, though not openly expressed, that there was no way Bruce was going to allow Dick to move that far from him. One could go as far as to accuse the man of smothering his child.

"A trip," Dick repeated, murmuring so that only Bruce could hear if he tried to. "A trip works too."

.oOo.

Author's Note: Late updates are late! Sorry about that, I had serious writers block and my dear BETA was sick and I ended up dating out a good five pages of this! Gah! This chapter(s?) focus mostly on the darker side of their relationship, the next one will be fluff I promise!

Every time someone doesn't review, Super Boy is forced to spend an hour in a room filled with monkeys! You must save him!


End file.
